Ever After
by Oh to Wonder
Summary: With her friendship with Severus completely over and her other friends in Paris, Lily Evans believed her summer would be spent alone. That is until she accompanies her mother to dinner at a new friends home and finds an interesting surprise waiting for her that changes her entire summer. (Artwork By Astralsymphony)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Even though she had just finished her fifth year at Hogwarts, seeing the magnificent walls of the castle disappear behind the mountains as the train made its way along the familiar path to Kings Cross, caused Lily's stomach to churn. Even with the intense stress she had from her classes and naturally, teenage drama, she still didn't want to leave it all behind. Mainly for the fact that she knew what lay waiting for her the moment she stepped off the train.

From the time she found out she was a Witch, Lily's sister, Petunia, had decided she wanted nothing to do with Lily and her new lifestyle. She would make sure Lily knew how repulsed she was by the whole situation as well. Frequently referring to her sister as a freak and secluding her from every social event in her life. In the beginning Lily couldn't understand it. Petunia had always been the brave older sister who Lily had looked up to. She was a top student in school. She was beautiful with her silky brown hair and even though she was pale, her skin was so fair that it didn't matter. In Lily's eyes, Petunia had everything. But as years went on, Lily saw that she apparently didn't have everything and because of that, she also noticed Petunias anger towards the things she didn't have. Of course that one thing she didn't have, was Magic.

Then there was the situation with Lily's father. It had begun in her third year, but instead of going away like the doctors had said it would with the treatments, the cancer had grown worse and spread over the years. When Lily had returned home for Christmas earlier in the year, he seemed to be doing better. However immediately after she returned to school, she received an owl from her mother informing her that her father was back in the hospital and his condition had been worse than he let on. She wanted to do anything in her power even attempting to speak to Dumbledore about giving her father a potion or two to help, but it was still considered magic in front of muggles and it wasn't allowed.

Lily's mother was always the high spirited one within the household, even after Lily's father had become ill. But when he returned to the hospital after Christmas, her mother had lost her glow. From that point on, Lily went from receiving letters weekly from her mother, to maybe once a month if she was lucky. But even those letters were short and only told of her fathers condition. With her father in the hospital, Lily's mother took on the weight of work to pay for the household and hospital bills. With her main job as a Secretary at a law firm, she also took on extra hours as a waitress at a local diner. When she wasn't working multiple shifts throughout the day, she was back in the hospital at her husbands side.

Lily knew for the most part, that she may be home alone for a good portion of her summer with her family either ignoring her or in the hospital, but at least she had her friends this summer right?

"I honestly don't think she heard a single word you said." Celia laughed, looking up from her magazine at Lily, who was completely zoned out, staring out the window.

Celia McCart was extremely bright, but a rather shy Pure blood Witch. However, to the people she knew, she was never afraid to speak her mind. With her long brown hair and hazel eyes, she was extremely comfortable with herself, but was never one for stepping out of her comfort zone to make friends.

A large scowl had grown on Marlene's face as she realized Celia was right. Marlene McKinnon for the most part, was the average dumb blonde. However, with her bleach blonde curls and deep green eyes, she was one of the girls Lily envied the most. No matter how stupid a comment Marlene made, she could still get any guy she went after.

"Lily!" Marlene yelled as she began shaking Lily's shoulder violently. Lily was quickly pulled from her thoughts as she held out her hand to prevent her head from smashing into the window.

"Merlin! What Mare?" With a pleased smile on her face now that she had gotten Lily's attention, she released her arm and adjusted herself in her seat to have a better angle to talk.

"What I had been saying, before Celia pointed out you were rudely ignoring me." A glare had formed in her eyes as she spoke. "Was that my parents and I are spending the summer in Paris at their friends house and they said that you guys could come with us!"

Lily's thoughts began to race again as she could feel her mouth pulling into a smile. She had always dreamed of going to Paris and she had been saving her money forever so she knew she would have shopping money.

"A summer away from Petunia. That just sounds like a dream come true!" Lily sighed happily thinking of how relaxing of a summer it would be.

"So do you think you can go?" Marlene laughed looking back and forth between the two girls.

"All I would of been doing this summer is deal with family gatherings. Im in!" Celia remarked as she threw down her magazine and glanced over at Lily.

"I don't see why I wouldn't be able to. I mean I doubt my parents would obje..."

But Lily stopped before she could even finish her sentence. Of course her parents wouldn't object, but how could she even consider going to another country at a time like this? Her mother was under enough stress as it was! She didn't need her daughter running off to a foreign country for an entire summer without her. Lily didn't even want to think about the things that could possibly happen to her father this summer, and if she was in Paris and nowhere close to him, it would eat away at her if things turned for the worst while she was gone.

"Lily?" Marlene groaned as she rapidly waved her hand in front of Lily's eyes. "I don't think I can go." Her voice had dropped to almost a whisper. "There are a lot of things going on with my family this summer that I don't think my parents would let me miss." Lily lied, as she made sure not to make eye contact with either of them.

Even though her father being sick was an extremely big thing in her life, she had never seen it as something she should inform Celia and Marlene about. She always believed that as long as things weren't to the point where her father was on his deathbed, then everything would turn out for the better and he would gain back his health eventually.

"But it wouldn't be the same without you Lily!" Celia complained as she leaned forward trying to meet Lily's gaze.

"Yeah! Who's going to make sure we don't do anything stupid?" Marlene asked, laying her head on Lily's shoulder.

"Im sorry. Did you just say we?" Celia angrily questioned, cocking an eyebrow as she glared at Marlene.

"Fine. Who's going to make sure _I _don't do anything stupid?" Marlene mumbled as she leaned back against the seat, crossing her arms and pouting at Celia.

"I really wish I could. But there's just so much going on at home. I cant." Lily remarked as she uncomfortably shifted in her seat. "Im sorry."

"But Lily!" Marlene began to whine. But at that point Lily had stood up and begun walking towards the compartment door.

"Lil? Where are you going?" Celia asked as Lily's hand began sliding the door back.

"I have to speak with Severus." She quickly made her way out of the compartment, not even waiting for the others objections to her leaving.

From the moment she shut the door behind her, she could feel the weight leave her shoulders. She felt guilty not telling them, but after leaving the compartment it wasn't as much in her face and she could breathe. She slowly made her way by each compartment, glancing in each window in search of a familiar face.

It wasn't until she had almost reached the back of the train, when she found the face she was looking for. However, it was accompanied by a few others that she really didn't want to deal with at the moment. As she reached for the handle, Lily could easily see Severus pinned to the corner of the compartment ceiling. But standing in the center of the compartment, were Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. Both were Gryffindors in Lily's year and both had been making her childhood friends life a misery from the moment they all arrived at Hogwarts their first year.

"Agrippa! I figured this would all stop for a bit when Potter got suspended until summer, but clearly you just wont let that happen will you Sirius!" Lily shouted as she pulled back the compartment door with force.

"Well hullo Evans! Didn't realize you were still Snivellus' knight in shining armor after the whole incident by the lake." Sirius began to laugh as he lowered his wand, causing Severus to fall from the wall onto the floor. Sirius Black, extremely handsome, but of course he knew it too. With his foggy grey eyes and deep black hair, there wasn't a girl in Hogwarts who couldn't deny his looks.

Lily cringed at the fact that Sirius mentioned the past incident. She pushed the memories to the back of her mind but she could still feel it in the pit of her stomach that he was right.

"We've put that behind us!" She lied as she rushed over to help Severus off of the floor, but as she touched his arm, he quickly pulled away glaring at her.

"Well clearly Snively over here, doesnt see the same way you do." Peter pointed out as he leaned back against the doorway. Peter was nothing like Sirius. With his light brown hair and lack of height and muscle, it was curious seeing the pair of them together. But both of them, along with two others, were the closest of friends and had been for as long as anyone could remember.

Sirius began to laugh as he patted his friend's shoulder and nodded towards the hallway. "We'll let you two settle this little feud on your own."

The two quickly slid back the door and rushed out into the hallway, allowing the door to roll and click shut behind them. As the door clicked shut, Lily immediately turned to Severus. She was shocked to still see his brown eyes glaring at her through the strands of sleek, black hair, hanging in his face.

"Why are you angry with me?" She scoffed as she sat down across from him. Severus leaned back against his seat, continuing to glare.

"We had an agreement Lily! You weren't going to do this anymore!" He spat at her. Lily jumped back in her seat, not expecting the sudden out burst from him.

"You were pinned to the ceiling! What did you expect me to do? Sit outside with my face pressed against the glass until Sirius was done throwing you around?" She looked to him for an answer, but all he did was sneer and shake his head.

"I can fight my own battles, Lily!" Frustrated, Lily stood up and made her way to the door.

"You've never treated me the same since that day at the lake." She mumbled quietly.

"Lily, I told you I was sorry for the whole name thing! I didn't mean it!" He yelled, throwing his arms in the air. But by that point, she had spun around and stormed over to him.

"One doesn't just call their oldest friend a mudblood in front of a crowd and claim they didn't mean it Severus Snape!" As Lily stared down at him, she expected to see some sort of sympathy in his eyes. Something that would prove to her that he still wanted their friendship to last. But as she looked into his eyes, all she could make out was pure anger.

"But then again, maybe I was never a friend to you after all." Lily whispered, but it was just loud enough for him to hear.

"Lily..." Severus had begun to speak, but Lily held her hand up to him and shook her head. Dropping her hand, she walked to the door, quickly rolling it opened and stepping out before Severus could manage another word.

She continued to make her way down the train hallway, towards the very back in search of an empty compartment where she could spend the rest of the ride in peace. Luckily for her, there were a few to choose from.

As the door shut behind her, Lily closed her eyes and leaning against it, slid to the floor. The thoughts she had been pushing to the back of her mind for the past hour, rushed into her head and before she knew it, the tears that had been pricking at the back of her eyes, pushed their way out before she could even attempt to stop them.

Severus had been there for her from the moment she had even realized magic existed. He had helped her through one of the hardest times in her life. She was lost in a new world, and the only person she used to trust, abandoned her. But suddenly, there was Severus, completely understanding of everything she was going through and wanting to help! Through everything he was there to keep her strong and when the other kids picked on him for being a little awkward, she stood up for him and was at his side to cheer him up.

But apparently the way she saw it, wasn't the way Severus saw it, and it took her five years and an extreme public embarrassment to find that out.

Her stomach was still churning from Sirius mentioning the incident earlier and as she let the terrible nightmare return to her mind, her stomach began to do backflips.

Spring was Lily's favorite time at Hogwarts. With the fresh flowers blooming after being hidden beneath the snow, and the air still cool, but not as frigid as the winter, there was no reason for her not to love it. It was one of the warmer days and many of the students had made their way outside to the lakes shores to relax in the fresh air. Lily and Celia had taken up a spot at the lakes edge, watching the water and the students around them. It would have remained a peaceful day if other guys would have just left Severus alone, But sadly that could never be the case.

Lily began to glance around as she heard the sound of chanting drift through the air. She didn't think much of it until out of the corner of her eye, she saw a pair of legs high up in the air by the old beech tree. As she quickly turned her gaze to see what was happening, she found her body immediately jumping up and rushing over as she realized the pair of legs belonged to Severus.

"For Merlins sake!" She shouted as she made her way around the bushes to see who the culprit was. Of course she wasn't surprised when she caught sight of the idiot. His deep black mess he called hair on the top of his head and his crooked sneer as he looked up at Severus laughing, was one Lily couldn't mistake for anyone other than James Potter.

"Who wants to see me take off Snively's trousers?" He shouted as the crowd that had formed chanted around him. James was about to wave his wand when Lily reached out grabbing his wrist before he could do so.

"What is wrong with you Potter?" She snapped as she threw his wrist down. "Evans! Come to save little ol' Snivellus _again _are we?" James laughed looking Lily up and down.

"Just put him down you prat!" She said looking up at Severus to see his face was becoming red as the blood rushed down. Potter began to smirk even more and Lily knew it was definitely not a good sign.

"So here's how this is going to work Evans. I'll let Snively down, if you go on a date with me."

Before she could control it, Lily found herself burst out laughing. "Is that a joke, Potter? That will _never _happen!"

At that remark, the smile on Potters face vanished and Severus dropped to the ground with full force. "Your loss." The anger in his voice was small, but began to build as he spoke to Snape. "You're lucky Evans was here to save your sorry arse again!" James had turned and begun to walk away when Severus pushed himself up to face Potter.

"I don't need help from some stupid _mudblood_!" James froze in his tracks and suddenly Severus was back in the air. James had immediately turned and rushed to Snape and was in his face. "Howdare you!" No one there was very focused on what James was going to do to Snape, but more interested in Lily's reaction.

So much pain had suddenly built up within Lily at that moment that if she let out the smallest breath, she knew the tears welling up in her eyes would go. She watched for a few moments as James screamed in Severus' face, but suddenly found the strength to speak as he pointed the wand in Snapes face.

"Potter dont!" Everyone froze and James quickly turned to Lily.

"But Lily he..." She quickly cut off James.

"If he doesnt want my help or to be my friend then thats _fine_." She turned to walk away, but suddenly James was at her side.

"Lily I can take care of him." But something inside of her snapped.

"Why? Do you think just because you bully him more he'll take back what he said and I'll date you!" He looked down at his feet as Lily glared at him.

"I wouldn't date you even if I only had a choice between you and the Giant Squid! You started all of this so don't act like the innocent party here! Im done with both of you!" She yelled as she stormed away leaving an awe struck crowd behind her.

Her eyes were completely blurred as the memory flashed through her mind bringing back all of the pain. It took Severus until the week before break to even get Lily to acknowledge him again. As for James Potter, they still hadn't spoken. About a month after the whole situation, he began dating Deirdre Sinclair, a slaggy Ravenclaw who had been after him for years. When the news of their relationship reached Lily she couldn't of been happier. It meant he definitely had no excuse to go out of his way to speak with her and so she had all the time in the world to never speak to James Potter.

As the pain started to subside, Lily made her way off the floor to the bench by the window and rested her head against the glass, watching the scenery pass as the train brought her home. Maybe she did need a break from Hogwarts after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Are you positive you cant come with us to Paris this summer Lily?"

Marlene's words sounded through her mind again as she lay, sprawled out on the floor of the den. Originally her thoughts were based mainly on how many small specks there were on the ceiling. Of course that quickly changed to what will Tunie say when she sees me lying here? Which instantly led to Lily thinking over different scenarios in her mind of how once again, Petunia would insult her and tell her she had no life.

But as she thought about it, with Marlene and Celia in Paris, and her and Severus not speaking, Lily really had no life this summer. For the past five years she always had Mare and Celia to spend her summers with. Even before that, she had Severus as a friend and for a little while, she actually had a rather normal relationship with her sister.

The sound of the front door opening caused Lily to jump and lean against the couch. Luckily she had one of her schoolbooks by her side and opened it on her lap. "Lily? You home?" Her mothers voice chimed from the front room, which let her relax a bit more. "In the den." As she entered the room, Lily could see the exhaustion in her face. Her normal job she could handle, but it was clear from the moment she started, that the restaurant was taking a toll on her mother. Lily had been in to visit her mother there before and she could never understand why she would stay there. The other staff member's attitude was just the beginning of the hellish experience, but the people who came into the corner street diner were among the rudest group of people that ever existed. The fact that her mother could deal with them and still remain civil was a miracle in Lily's mind.

"Has Tunie been home to get her things yet?" Lily hadn't seen her sister in days and even if she had, she wouldn't have spoken with her about the most recent events in her life.  
"Get her things?" The smile drifted off of her mothers face and her hands quickly went to her apron and began to twist the fabric. She knew her mother did this when she was nervous about something and curiosity filled her mind.  
"She's…um." The pause worried Lily. What could her sister possibly be doing that made her mother so uneasy? "Moving in with Vernon." She barely mumbled out, but Lily heard her.  
"In his apartment in the city?" All she could think of was why was she just finding out about this the day she was set to move? She watched her mother look down at her hands twisting the apron and nod.  
"How long have they been planning this?" She pushed herself off the floor and up onto the couch to face her mother easier.  
"Since Christmas when dad went back into the hospital. She wanted to help with the expenses and she figured with one less person in the house, the bills would go down." Her mother drifted to the couch and sat by her daughter's side. Lily began to think it over and realized it was probably best. With her parents owning the house, the only thing her mother was really paying for was the utilities and with Petunia gone, there would be barely anything for her mother to pay and she could go back to just her one job to pay her dads bills.  
"I guess it makes sense." But as she thought of that, she realized that while she was home, she cut out everything Petunia was trying to do. Her mother would still have to work at the diner to pay for the extra bills until Lily left again, all while Lily laid on the floor and did nothing all summer.

She watched her mother rest her head against the back of the couch and close her eyes and felt a tinge of pain as her mother let out an exhausted breath. She was going to be the reason her mother suffered everyday and she just couldn't let that happen.  
"Mum. I have an offer for you." Spilled out of Lily's mouth before she could stop herself. Her mother opened her eyes and curiously stared at her daughter. "An offer?" Lily nodded. As she processed it, she knew this was the right thing especially considering she wasn't going to have a social life that summer.  
"I'm only here for the next few months, and you have to work at the diner only while I'm here." The curiosity built more in her mothers face.  
"Basically. Why?"  
"I'm not going to have a social life this summer, and since the money from the diner is going to be supporting me and my bills, I'll take your job." Shock spread across her mothers face.  
"What? Lily that's ridiculous!" Why was her mother so okay with Petunia moving in with her boyfriend to help her with money, but not accepting of her daughter working to pay for herself?  
"Not at all! For Merlin's sake! Tunie is moving in with the idiot! Why can't I have a job to help you?" A puzzled look crossed her mothers face.  
"He's not an idiot…Who's Merlin?" Lily let out a small laugh at her mothers muggle mind.  
"I'll even go in and speak with the bloody nutcase who runs the place for you!" She could see her mother thinking it over and she knew she had her as her hands released her apron.  
"It would be nice to spend some time with your father." She smiled and held her hand out to her daughter. Lily quickly grasped it and felt her mother squeeze.

X

Lily knew from the moment she had spoken with the diner owner that she would absolutely despise the place. It may have been the fact that from the moment she stepped into his office that he kept looking her up and down, or the fact that he wouldn't refer to her as anything other than 'Ginger'.

Now that it had already been a month into summer, the other schools in the area had let out and the diner was filled with kids daily. Which just added onto Lily's nightmare. Whether it was the screaming children in with their parents who just seemed to get louder with every visit, or the boys around her age who seemed to show interest in her because they had never seen her around before.

What she wanted more than anything to bring her wand to work with her and jinx them into oblivion when they would try and pinch her butt as she walked by their table. She made sure to steer clear of them when carrying food so she wouldn't throw it at them. Lily moved through the multiple tables to the other side of the room where she set down some plates in front of a couple, luckily dodging the cereal that their child had thrown at her head. All the while keeping a fake smile plastered across her face, even when the couple rolled their eyes at her as she asked if they needed anything. As she made her way back to the counter, she could easily make out the glares from the other waitresses in the corner behind the register. "Hey Ginger!" She could feel herself tense up as she could hear her bosses voice from across the room moving toward her. She turned to look up and see him attempt a seductive smile at her, which caused her to tense up even more. He did realize she was only 16, right? He was easily in his late 40's if not older and looked as if he lost a fight with a lawn mower with the haircut he had.

She took a deep breath as she lightly smiled at him, trying not to show her disgust. "Yes?" She held her breath as he stepped closer, filling the air around her with his terrible cologne. "Since you've been working so frequently this past month, I'm technically required to give you a week off." She could tell it was difficult for him to say this because Lily was the only worker who would cover every shift that was asked of her, even if she was pulling triples. "So you wont have to come in for the next week after todays shift." He grimaced after saying it. Lily smiled and nodded happily while seeing the other waitresses' looks of anger hearing of her vacation.

The rest of Lily's shift seemed to fly by after that and before she knew it she was sitting outside waiting for her mother to get her. She couldn't believe the chaos of her day and now all Lily wanted to do was sleep. She impatiently sat outside the diner looking at the people passing by. Families out on shopping trips, businessmen in suits with brief cases hastily walking to their next destination, and the loving couples out for a night together.

She began to think of her life, and what it could have been. If she had never been born a witch, if she had just stayed a normal Muggle like the rest of her family. She would have never been friends with Severus, would have friends who actually lived in her area and not ones she would have to travel through a fireplace to visit. She could find a normal job that wasn't life threatening, and she could find an actual guy who would try to win her over with flowers and chocolates. Poetry and sweet nothings that would bring a smile to her face, but that would never be the case. She was a witch, or as most pure bloods referred to her, a Mudblood. The name didn't bother her since she never really grew up with it. Everyone would stand in shock as she brushed it off, but the only time the name ever had truly hit her, was when her best friend, or so she had thought, shouted it in a crowd when all she had tried to do was defend him from another jerk.

As she watched the familiar car pull into the parking lot, she quickly dabbed away the tears that had rolled down her cheeks thinking of her old friend and immediately put on a smile as her mother pulled up to her.  
"If that's not the fakest smile I have ever seen." Her mother laughed as Lily slid into the car. "I can't be in a good mood?" Lily asked surprised at her mother's laughter.  
"Not when you spend hours working in that nightmare!" Lily thought about her mother's words for a moment and then began to smile and nod realizing that she was right. Between the rudeness of the teenagers and the ridiculous businessmen, the place, in Lily's mind, was drifting close to the tortures of Azkaban.  
"Alright maybe I am just excited because I don't have to work again for a week." Lily's mother let out another laugh as she began to drive. "How so? Didn't schedule you?" Lily shook her head. "I work too much and am required to have a vacation." She smiled at her mothers laugh. After that, the ride was silent for a bit. Lily couldn't help but shift in her seat as she felt like she should say something, but she was so exhausted from her day, that she just wanted to sleep. Unlucky for her, her mother began to speak.  
"I met the nicest woman today! Just over at this interesting thrift shop downtown!" There was excitement in her voice as she spoke.  
"That's nice mum." Lily mumbled as she traced the car logo on the window.  
"She invited us to dinner tonight. She and her family live just outside the city." Lily turned quickly at her mother's words.  
"Mum! I look as if I were run over by a Hippogriff!" Her mother stared questioningly at her. "What?" Lily shook her head and looked around for a better muggle example.  
"Hit by a Train, Mum!" She sighed missing her world of magic.  
"Well obviously I will bring you home to wash up and change." Lily let out a huff as she leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms.  
"Youll have fun, Lily. I believe her son is your age." Lily shrugged and looked out the window at all the cars passing.  
"You may come to like him honey. Dorea says he's very unique." Lily laughed sarcastically and glared at her mother.  
"I don't care if hes unique! If you hadn't noticed, not many people take to the whole 'Im a witch' situation!"  
"Well so far only one person had a bad reaction to it." Her mother replied gingerly.  
"And that was my sister, Mum! If you hadn't noticed we haven't talked in five years and since she lives with Vernon the Whale, there is no need to!" As they pulled into the driveway, Lily caught a glimpse of her mother frowning at her.  
"You've been home all summer since your friends are all away. I just want to have my daughter out and about. Make me worry at late hours of the night! You're sixteen, go sneak out and drink!" Lily turned to her mother curiously.  
"So you're saying you want me to go to random parties, till all hours of the night, and come home drunk off my arse?" She scoffed.  
"I went through it with Tunie. I figured you wouldn't be too far off." She shrugged as she began to get out of the car.  
"But you forget that I am a teenager with a wand. Not easy to compare to Tunie." They looked at each other and let out a laugh.  
"So will you just come keep me company tonight and then I wont bother you about it anymore?" She pouted at her daughter and couldn't help but smile at her when she began to laugh and shake her head.  
"Fine. But if he, which I doubt, shows interest in me, we are leaving!" Lily laughed at her mother's excitement.  
"Go get dressed then!" She yelled shoving her daughter so hard that she began to fall out of the car door she had been opening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**

This is a joke right, Mum?" James yelled at his mother as she watched over the house elves setting the table for the dinner.  
"She's a nice woman James! And as long as the house elves stay away and the pictures stay frozen, we'll be fine!" He had never seen his mother smile so much! And since his father was at work late, James had no one to agree with him that this was one of her stupidest ideas.  
"Mum! They're muggles! We live in a full magic house! Do you know how risky this is?" Dorea simply laughed and shook her head at her sons naivety.  
"If you don't do anything stupid with magic then well be okay. So your wand needs to stay in your room." James glared at his mothers idiocy and pulled his wand out of his pocket and began to walk through the house toward the staircase in the entrance hall. The Potter estate was extravagant and in James' opinion, unnecessary. Out of the Potters few houses; James least favorite was their actual home. With his father working so high up in the Ministry, they had wealth and with it, Dorea filled their home with random Muggle trinkets that made no sense to any of them, but Charlus let her because it made her happy. James felt like there was no home feeling to the estate unlike in Godrics Hollow where they filled the house with pictures and trophies that meant so much to them. The only thing he enjoyed about the house was the large field and tree coverage in the backyard that he used to practice Quidditch when the Marauders were over.

As he climbed the ever-winding stairway, he quickly flicked his wand at each portrait on the wall, causing each to freeze in their original picture. James scoffed at their plainness and continued down the hall to the very end, where a large door stood. As he pushed through he came to the familiar gold and scarlet filled room that hadn't changed since he was sorted into Gryffindor. To celebrate, his mother bought everything in the house colors and decorated his room. James jumped at the sound of the rarely used doorbell and quickly dropped his wand on his dresser beside him and slowly made his way to the window. He looked down to see the rare view that was a car sitting in the driveway and shook his head. He knew he was in for a long boring night.  
He moved back down the hall to the staircase and slowly made his way down.  
"Mum?" James yelled out looking around to see they weren't in the den where they would usually entertain guests.  
"I'm giving a tour to the girls dear! We're in the study!" James dragged his feet down the long hallway.  
"I can't believe you have a first edition!" He could hear an unfamiliar woman's voice screech.  
"I came across it in an old thrift store I found in a small town outside London." He could hear the pleasure in her voice as she went on about her muggle book collection that she found in a shop in Diagon Alley for nothing. As he pushed open the door, he could see his mother off at her bookshelf with a woman of average height and deep brown hair. As his mother laughed she turned and caught sight of him.  
"Honey! Good you're here! Christine, this is my son James." James quickly approached to shake her hand with a fake smile plastered across his face.  
Lily couldn't help but stop and stare at the painting above the fireplace in the dining room. It looked so familiar but no matter how hard she tried to remember, she couldn't. Lily jumped as she heard a male voice yell from out in the hallway. She quickly made her way to the hallway to see the back of a boy at least six feet tall. Lily couldn't help but smile seeing the muscles of his arms easily showing from his short sleeve shirt. His messy black hair shined in the light and Lily knew she had to follow to see his face. She could hear her mother laugh and goosebumps covered her arms as she heard his deep voice sound. Muggle or not, she needed to see his face. She quickly pushed through the door to see the three of them standing by a large bookcase. Her mother's eyes quickly caught sight of her and grew as did the smile on her face. At noticing her mother, Dorea turned and smiled at her as well. "Honey, come on over this is Dorea's son." She couldn't help but hold her breath as he began to turn. His face was just like she had imagined with his large white smile that seemed to grow when he saw her. His bright green eyes looking at her widening along with his smile. She wasn't sure she would ever be able to breathe again, but then he spoke and questioning filled her mind.

"Never saw this coming!" He laughed. Lily looked questioningly to his mother and her own, but only received shrugs.  
"Lily Evans for once in her life doesn't know the answer." Her name chimed immediately. She looked over the boy she thought was a stranger but couldn't figure it out. But her hand instantly flew to her mouth because of one swift motion of his hand through his mess of black hair. The crooked smile quickly spread on his face.

"Now she gets it!" He laughed, glancing back to their mothers.  
"I don't understand, James. How do you know her?" Lily's hand fell as she glared at the confirmation of the name. This was not the James Potter that she had last seen. His height had easily doubled and with his height, any extra fat on his body was easily muscle now. She wanted to punch herself for being attracted to such a pompous slug.

"Shes one of the finest witches in my class mum." Lily watched the shock cover Dorea's face as she slapped his shoulder.  
"James!" She shouted looking back and forth between Lily and her mother. Lily quickly understood her reaction.  
"He's telling the truth Mrs. Potter! I am a witch at Hogwarts with James. My mother knows too." Dorea's tense body quickly eased as she heard Lily's words. She couldn't help but giggle at James rubbing his shoulder from his mother's blow. Lily made her way to her mother's side as a confused frown on her face appeared at the slight chaos that had just occurred.  
"Mum, They're magic." Lily smiled gesturing to Dorea and glaring at James.  
"James is a schoolmate of yours then?" Christine asked glancing at her daughter.  
"He's in Gryffindor with me, Mum. He and his Marauders." The moment Christine heard the name she knew exactly who James was.  
"The ones who teased Severus?" At those words, Dorea glared at her son.  
"This was the boy you were suspended for jinxing was it not?" James looked up at the ceiling and everywhere else but at his mother. Many death glares were sent Lily's way as he looked away from his mother and all she could do was smile. He was getting just what he deserved and she had a front row seat.  
"Yes Mum. But he deserved it that spoiled little Slytherin!" Lily didn't really care what happened to Sev anymore but she had to hear this explanation.

"Oh really, James?"  
"Ever since you two stopped talking, he spends all of his time with Mulciber attacking muggle borns! I can't see that type of thing happen!" James growled glancing over at Lily for a moment and then his mother.  
"Lily you and Severus aren't talking anymore?" She gasped looking to her daughter for an answer. Lily realized she had not mentioned the incident to her mother at all. Then again she didn't want to mention it ever again.

"No Mum. Something happened that made us have a falling out." She mumbled quietly hoping James wouldn't give his input. But of course Lily would never get her way when James Potter was around.  
"Falling out? Merlin Evans! He called you a Mudblood!" Dorea gasped and her hands quickly made their way over her mouth.

"What does that mean?" Her mother looked to Dorea as she reacted.  
"It is a very foul name that some Pure Bloods have used to insult muggle born Wizards and Witches." Lily could see Dorea trying to generalize it without it sounding as bad as it was.  
"It means Dirty Blood." James chimed in causing Christine to look to him with anger already set in her eyes.

"After all we did for that boy and he having a muggle parent as well and throwing names like that around!" Lily could see the aggravation coming from her mother.  
"That's why." She added to remind her mother that she won't have to worry about him anymore. The tension in her mother began to release as her words sunk in.

"Good. I don't want to see him around again." She turned back to the bookcase and began to read the titles again.  
"Madam?" A small voice squeaked from the corner. All eyes turned to see a small nicely dressed house elf standing in the doorway. Lily turned to see her mothers eyes grow immensely at the site of the house elf.  
"Yes Marley?" Dorea replied calmly giving the elf a wide smile.  
"Dinner is served." The soft voice squeaked as he looked from Dorea to Lily. She smiled at the elf, who smiled and immediately looked to James with big eyes.  
"Well thank you dear! We'll be right behind you!" Marley nodded and immediately scurried out of the room. "Shall we?" Dorea looked to Christine who nodded and they followed quickly behind the elf. "What was that?" Lily could hear her mother ask Dorea as they made their way down the hall.

"This is so…" Lily started to say but James finished for her.  
"Weird!" Lily wanted to hit herself for what happened next. She laughed. She had never laughed at anything from James ever before. Why was him finishing her sentence funny?

James let out a small laugh to himself as he crossed to the door. She laughed at him and he cherished everything about it. Luckily she didn't see the look shared between him and Marley. Marley was James' house elf and had been with him since before he had started at Hogwarts. He had even been there when James returned from school after he had been introduced to the most incredible girl he would ever know. Lily Evans. Who was now standing in his house and Marley instantly noticed.

As he reached the door, James turned to see her looking about mouthing something to herself. After six years, this wasn't the first time he had come across her doing this. He found it rather adorable to see her fighting internal battles out in public.

"When you're done arguing with yourself Evans, you're more than welcome to join me." He laughed seeing her jump as she realized he had been there the whole time watching her. She could feel the warmth rising in her cheeks as she quickly walked past James and down the hall. Cursing herself for stumbling slightly as his crooked smile grew as she rushed by. 'Its just puberty!' She argued in her mind. His looks may have changed, but he was still the same arse James Potter that she had grown up with at Hogwarts and had despised from the moment he played his first prank on her.  
As she entered the dining room, she could feel her stomach grumble at the site of the spread in front of her. At the center of the table sat a large roast surrounded by bowls filled with a variety of vegetables and rices. Lily quickly moved to her seat beside her mother, ignoring James laugh as he sat down across from her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As the elves took away the dishes from in front of Lily, she couldn't help but glance up at James. Was he still the same? The boy she loathed for six years and suddenly after one dinner between their families and a blast of puberty, and she was suddenly hit with the realization that he could actually be a nice person. It couldn't be true, could it? She shook the thought from her mind as her mothers voice sounded from beside her.  
"That was incredible Dorea! I don't think I have ever seen rice prepared that way!" Lily's mother began throwing her usual compliments to Dorea. She automatically knew that after the main course compliment, her mother would then jump to the dessert and how amazing it was and how she has never seen such beautiful dishware before. Lily stopped listening to the conversation and began to glance around the room. The high ceilings and artwork were incredible.  
"James, why don't you finish giving Lily a tour of the house while Christine and I have some tea in the den." Lily quickly snapped back and looked at James who quickly nodded and slid his hand through his hair.  
"How many times must I ask you not to do that, dear?" His mother glared at him as he dropped his hand from his head.  
"Sorry." He mumbled as he pushed himself up from his chair and quickly made his way around the table. Lily wasn't sure at first what he was doing until suddenly she felt her chair pull back and saw a hand next to her. Was James Potter being a…Gentleman? She glanced at his hand and then up at him.  
"It's not like it bites Evans." He laughed looking at her, gesturing with his hand once more. She slowly reached up and took it and let out a sigh of relief when after she was standing, he dropped it. James pushed in her chair and began leading out of the room. Lily looked to Dorea and then to her own mother for some form of direction until she could hear James yell from the other room.  
"You coming, Evans?" She quickly scrambled into the other room, not realizing that James was just outside the door. As she collided with his shoulder and tumbled to the ground, all she expected to hear was him laugh. She knew he would laugh and that she would be ridiculed for how klutzy she was.  
But the sudden rush of footsteps and the gentle hand on her arm threw a new twist into things.  
"Lily! Are you all right? Is anything hurt?" She quickly looked up to see James kneeling next to her with his hand on her arm and did he just call her Lily? He hadn't called her just Lily since first year when they first met.  
"I'm fine." She heard herself say which seemed to bring a look of relief across his face. "Im sorry. I didn't expect you to run out so quickly." He reached out his hand, which she once again took.  
As he pulled her up, she began to notice how soft they were. Sure they had some rough spots from Quidditch, but even though he had a firm grip of her hand, he was still gentle. As she rose to her feet, she caught herself from sighing as he dropped her hand.  
No. She couldn't do this. James Potter was not a nice guy. He had never been and it wasn't like during the time they ignored each other, he had changed. So what if puberty was good to him. _Really_ good to him! She mentally slapped herself for that thought which pulled her back to the reality that James was staring at her concerned.

"You sure you are all right Evans?" She immediately nodded and gave him an innocent smile.  
"Definitely." He gave her a quick nod and then gestured towards the stairs.  
"Shall we then?" She gave off a small laugh, which she immediately regretted when his crooked smile grew across his face. Quickly she hurried up the stairs trying to ignore the feeling of his eyes on her the whole way.

"Upstairs isn't very entertaining. Just rooms filled with muggle items that my mother hoards away. That and the bedrooms, but there really isn't a reason to go in them." James muttered as they made it to the top of the stairs. Lily stared at him out of the corner of her eye when she didn't detect any sarcasm in her voice. She at least expected there to be a smirk on his face. But there was nothing. He was completely serious. The old James Potter would have made a stupid quip about the bedrooms being 'Where the magic really happens' or the 'Climax' of the tour. But there was nothing.

James continued down the hall and was glancing back and forth between the doors. Lily followed behind slowly, not sure what he was up to. He began to walk further down the hall until he came to a halt in front of a large door and turned to face Lily.  
"You'll enjoy this room." He smiled as he pushed open the door. Lily rolled her eyes at his smile but as she turned, she could feel that her mouth had dropped open. In front of her was a room that had at least two entire floors, of filled bookshelves. James struck a match behind her, bringing light to the lantern in the room, causing Lily to jump slightly. She slowly stepped in and looked around to see that even the wall around the door, was filled with books.  
"How is this real?" She muttered under her breath.  
"Most of these are passed down from my family through the generations. The rest dad has gathered from his travels. I'm really the only one who spends time in here though." He shrugged as he sat on a large armchair in the center of the room. Lily made her way over to one of the shelves and began looking through the titles.  
"There are more books here than the library at Hogwarts." Her hand skimmed over a few bindings with strange symbols.  
"Three times as many actually." James voice chimed from his chair, muffled by the book now in front of him.  
"How do you decide what to read?" She turned and smiled slightly seeing James with the book in front of his face. He slid the book down and smiled up at her. "Depends on what I'm in the mood for. Fictional? Historical? Something actually educational?" Lily let out a small laugh thinking about James reading something educational. "Explains why you're always ahead of me in class even if you don't pay attention." He nodded happily at Lily while sliding back into his chair and looking back down at his book.  
She continued to roam around the room until she came to the large window and glanced out. "Why am I not surprised you have a small Quidditch Pitch in your backyard?" She could hear him chuckle from his chair behind her. "Because you don't think of James Potter without thinking Quidditch." She nodded her head as she slowly drifted to behind James' chair where she noticed he was completely unaware of her presence. She crept over until she was resting on the chair next to his shoulder. "What are you reading?" She asked, laughing at the sight of James Potter jumping almost a foot off his chair.  
"Rude." He glared at her as she smiled resting her head against the back of the chair. "And I'm trying to figure out some of the things my mum bought in muggle books." Lily started to laugh and stood up taking the book from him.  
"You have a muggle encyclopedia right in front of you." She placed the book down beside him and grabbed his hand pulling him up. James eyes doubled in size as he glanced down at Lily's hand gripping his as he followed her out into the hallway. She looked down both ends of the hallway and dropped James hand to turn and face him. "What room?" James walked out past her and down the hall a few doors, disappearing into one of them. Lily quickly followed behind into the room where her eyes widened "Anything jump out at you?" James asked leaning forward to look at the expression on her face. "Well for starters, your mother is a hoarder." She let out a laugh looking at him, and a smile spread across his face until they both jumped as a scream sounded from the floor below.

Neither of them stopped to ask questions and ran down the hall for the stairs. As they entered the den, Lily caught sight of Dorea with her hands on her mothers shoulders trying to calm her down, meanwhile there was a man next to the fireplace brushing the soot off of his pants. "You alright, Mum?" She asked rushing to her mother's side. "She's alright. Just wasn't expecting Charlus to floo in when he did." Dorea chuckled as she glanced back at her husband, who smiled at Lily. As she looked the man over, she could clearly see where James looks came from. It was as if she was looking at James aged twenty years.  
"Didn't know we had company. Would have owled ahead of time if I had known." He chuckled looking over at James who smiled. "She's never dealt with the floo network before. It would have startled her either way." Christine had finally regained her breath again and nodded. "A witch who hasn't dealt with the floo network?" Charlus asked looking back at James. "Not a witch." Dorea chimed in causing some fear to come over her husbands face. He quickly glanced at Lily to see her smiling up at him. "But I am." He relaxed slightly and glanced back at his son. "What house?" James shook his head at his dads question.  
"Brightest girl in Gryffindor." A proud grin spread across his fathers face as he shook his head approvingly at Lily.  
"Now that's more like it! Much better to hear than your slacker of a girlfriend in Ravenclaw." Charlus muttered as he moved into the kitchen causing a frown to form on James' face. A moment later a house elf quickly scurried into the room and handed a glass to Christine. "Your water, Mrs. Evans." She smiled down at the house elf. He then approached James and handed him an envelope. If James hadn't looked frustrated from his fathers comment, he definitely did now. He quickly ripped open the envelope and Lily couldn't help but watch as his frown completely changed to a smile.

"Everything alright, James?" Dorea glanced back at him, noticing his rapid change of mood. "What?" He looked around and saw everyone staring and then nodded. "Oh. Yes. Everythings fine." Quickly folding up the parchment he handed it back to the house elf. "In your room Master James?" James quickly nodded and the house elf apparated away. Christines breathing began to quicken again at the sight of the disappearance and she looked around frantically. "Where did it go?" She glanced at Dorea and then back at her daughter. "I think that's enough magic for one day Mum." Lily said glancing over at the grandfather clock in the corner to see it was already late. "We have to be up early to see Dad anyway." She mumbled trying to not draw attention to the subject. Understanding flashed across her mothers face as she quickly stood up and placed her glass down on the coffee table. "Shes right. I didn't realize how late it was." A frown flashed across Dorea's face as she followed Lily and Christine to the door. "I wish you didn't have to leave so soon. Feels like you just got here."  
"We could do lunch this weekend if you'd like?" Christine quickly turned to face Dorea almost glowing with excitement. Lily rolled her eyes and glanced over at the doorway to the den to see James smiling at her.  
"What?" She asked as she stepped closer.  
"There's no way you're getting rid of me now Evans. Not now that our moms are so close." He laughed gesturing to the excited woman talking by the front door.  
"Well I don't know how fond Deirdre would be about you suddenly spending time with your old crush" A frown flashed across his face, which didn't go unnoticed by Lily. "Right." He quickly nodded, running his hand nervously through his hair and glanced back over his shoulder towards the kitchen. "Well I have to check things with my dad. World Cups starts this weekend." The crooked grin spread across his face as he winked at Lily.  
"Listening closely to the radio to see if your precious Harpies win?" She crossed her arms looking for him to squirm with embarrassment.  
"Please Evans. I'm going to be watching your precious Irish lose in person!" He laughed quickly turning and walking back to the kitchen.  
"You have tickets!" Lily screamed watching him disappearing into the kitchen waving over his head.  
"You're dead to me Potter! Dead to me!" She shouted as she stormed past her mother and Dorea outside. "I take it she likes Quidditch?" Dorea questioned glancing out the door after her. "You have no idea." Christine mumbled looking down, shaking her head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry it took me a bit to get up the next chapter.  
I just started another job so its been difficult to get a chance to write on my new schedule.  
But I'll try my hardest to get at least one chapter out a week.  
Thank you everyone who has been reading and reviewing!  
****It means a lot seeing as this is my first story.******

Chapter 5**  
**

As he made his way into his room, he couldn't help but laugh at everything that had just happened.  
His mother made friends with a muggle. This muggle just happened to be the mother of Lily Evans. Lily Evans was just in his home. Not only was she just in his home, but they were both completely civil with one another. Sure their mothers were both there, but even at school if a professor was around, it didn't mean that they wouldn't fight.

James also couldn't help but notice that something was different about her. The last time he had been around her, she wouldn't even look in his direction or borrow his quill because he had touched it. And now he had seen her throughout the night catching glances of him out of the corner of her eye and she had purposely held his hand.

The door creaked shut behind him as he slid his shirt over his head, tossing it to the other side of the room. Stumbling onto his bed, he pulled his head up to his pillow and attempted to get comfortable. Turning onto his side, he noticed the envelope from earlier sitting on his bedside table and began to smile.  
An entire summer without her. Even earlier when everyone was around he couldn't suppress his excitement. Deirdre had written to inform him that she wouldn't be able to uphold their previous plans for the next day due to her family deciding to get away to the states. She also informed him that she wouldn't be back until Hogwarts letters were sent out.

James had liked Deirdre in the beginning, but he knew he would never make it a long term thing. As the months passed on however, he began to get the feeling that she saw it an entirely different way. She clung to James whenever they were around people and had made sure to meet his parents the first month of summer. His mother was pleasant as ever about the whole situation, but Charlus saw right through Deirdre and after their introductions made sure to never be where she was.

James had really hoped that the summer would pull them apart making it easier for him to end it. The separation would make it slightly more complicating, but he could make it work when he was fully annoyed. He nodded to himself as he grabbed his wand and quickly burned the letter, leaving nothing but a small pile of ash in its place. With the stress of the girlfriend out of the way, James now had one thing on his mind and that was the stress free father-son week at the Quidditch World Cup.

X

The clicking of her mothers heals against the tiles of the hallway always seemed to annoy Lily whenever they were in the hospital. It sounded the same every time and to her it was like a constant reminder that her father hadn't left the same building for longer than a month in the past three years. As she entered the familiar room, her stomach began to twist as the sight of her father came into view. Every machine Lily could possibly imagine was hooked up to him and yet there he sat, with a smile plastered across his face.  
"I'll never understand how you ladies always manage to look so beautiful this early in the morning." Mark Evans smiled as the girls crossed the room to his bed. Lily scoffed and shook her head glancing down at her running shorts and baggy shirt. No matter what time of day and how they looked, that compliment met any woman to walk through the door.  
"Still as charming as ever." Christine smiled as she leaned down, placing a kiss on her husband's forehead. As her mother backed away, Lily couldn't help but laugh at the cocky smirk that was spread across his face. "I try."

Since the beginning of the summer, Lily could already see her fathers strength declining. The man who would usually be so stir crazy that she would find him roaming around the hospital in a wheel chair, weeks later wouldn't be found anywhere but his assigned room. Her favorite place to find him was in the children's ward performing card tricks for the children. It would remind Lily of her childhood when she would watch his tricks in awe, wondering how it happened.  
Now she knew it was simple mind tricks, but she could never forget the day where she ran into the house informing her father that she was magic too. The look on his face as she caused a daisy to bloom in her hand was unforgettable.

"You look exhausted Lil's. Late night?" He chuckled glancing over at his daughter who was fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Mum made a new friend and we had dinner with her family last night." She smirked glancing over at her mother to finish the story. Mark grinned up at his wife while resting his chin in his hand.

"Dorea and her family are quite unique wouldn't you say, Mum?" Lily glanced over watching her mother fiddle with her shirt.  
"Her son goes to school with Lily." Christine muttered causing a laugh to erupt from Mark.

"And mum wasn't used to all of the things that happen in a magic home." Lily whispered as she looked around to make sure no one else was there to hear. He quickly nodded letting out another laugh. "What scared her the most?" Lily couldn't help but laugh as a pout formed on her mothers face and the rapid clicking of her heels as she marched out of the room.  
"Grumpy didn't do very well with Wizard traveling. Screamed bloody murder when Potters' father arrived home from work through the fire place." Marks eyebrows rose as he took in the information. "Potter? As in the boy who tormented that greasy mate of yours to get your attention?"  
Most daughters turn to their mother for what to do in life, but Lily felt that her mother had become so used to raising a normal teenager with Petunia, that there was no open mind to the world for magic. So instead she turned to her father. From her first year at school, all the way to her fight with Severus on the train returning home, Mark Evans knew everything about Lily's life at Hogwarts.  
"The very same." She mumbled fidgeting with the string hanging off of her shirt. He reached out nudging his daughter's shoulder. " Great summer waiting for you then, Lils."

X

"James?" He could hear her yell, but ignored it. It was his week to get away with his dad and his chance to have guy time. There was also the added bonus of the Quidditch World Cup. He continued shoving warm clothes into a bag just so the moment his father returned, they could leave for the campgrounds. A knock sounded at his door, but he knew it was her and continued cramming a scarf into his bag.  
"James. I just received an owl from your Father…" He continued packing even though he knew it would be negative. "How late will he be?" He let loose a sigh as he crossed to his wardrobe and pulled out a few pairs of socks. "He cant go James…" She started into the room, placing a hand on his shoulder only to find he had begun laughing. "James?" She crept around and sat on the bed, attempting to look at his face. "What's the excuse this time?" He shook off her hand and walked to the desk across the room.

"The Minister needs him this week as much as possible." Dorea frowned as a scoff sounded from her son. "When doesn't he need him?" He glared at her only to be met with a deeper frown. "We all knew this would be the case when he was offered the position. Now he said you can have the tickets and the tent is set up." Dorea could see her son was pleased as a smile spread across his face. If he couldn't have time with his father, then of course there were always the guys. The mischievous Marauders always had his back. "So I could bring one of the guys?" His mother smiled as he jumped up and quickly pulled out a mirror from his desk drawer. "Sirius!" It took a bit, but soon enough a familiar bedroom came into James' view through the mirror. He could make out a black bundle of hair and began to laugh as a low grumble erupted from the mirror.

"It's too early for your shit, Prongs!" James shook his head, glancing over at the clock seeing it was early for Sirius, but common for him. "Too bad. What are you doing this week?" Sirius rubbed his eyes and finally looked at the mirror. "Grounded. Prison. Whatever you prefer to call it." He laughed as he turned the mirror to show the bars on his window. "Like you cant vanish bars off a window?" Sirius began to frown. "I don't have a wand, so that would be a no. Why Prongs?" Sirius leaned in closer to the mirror.

"Lovely Charlus has to work and I have an extra ticket to the World Cup." James let out a small laugh as Sirius gaped at the mirror. "I hate my life!" Sirius screamed out which led to a yell back from his mother. "Shut it!"  
"Bugger Off!" Sirius screamed and smiled down at the mirror. "So who you going to bring?"  
"Moony?" "Full moon mate." He warned, having the schedule memorized since they began going out with Moony the previous year. "What's Wormy doing?" He sighed, causing Sirius to laugh. "Off on yet another trip with dear Mummy!" They had both begun to notice that Peter had been spending a little too much time with his mother the past year, which was truly curious because he despised her when they were young. "You could always bring the lovely Deirdre." Sirius mocked and couldn't help but laugh at the disgust on James' face at the mention of his girlfriends name.  
"Luckily, she's in the states until letters are sent out."

"I still don't know how you let it go this long. Just end it Prongs!" James jumped as clapping began to sound from behind him. "Who's there?" He let out a laugh as he glanced down at the mirror to see Sirius' face pressed against the glass. He turned the mirror to face his mother who smiled brightly and waved. "Hi Mum!" James shook his head at the relationship his mother and best friend had developed over the years.  
"You could bring Lily." Dorea laughed glancing at James' reaction. "She likes Quidditch just as much as you do." James glanced down at the mirror to see that Sirius' eyes had doubled in size. "Did she just say Lily? As in Evans?" James began to turn the mirror over and place it on the desk. "Prongs! Did she mean Lilykins?" Became muffled into the desk until it silenced out completely.  
"Did I say something I shouldn't have?" Dorea asked as she watched James sigh and run a hand through his hair.

X

The heat flowed through the house as Lily awoke. Her blankets sprawled out at the foot of her bed and her hair stuck to her face. She rolled off the bed and glanced out the window, seeing the heat rise off of the pavement outside. She slowly made her way down the stairs, fully aware that all she was wearing was a tank top and her underwear, but due to the heat, she didn't have a care in the world. It was the beginning of her vacation and she was going to take full advantage of being as comfortable as she could, which in the end, was sprawled on the couch with a bowl of cereal and watching television.

She began to zone out as the news announcer continued to ramble about the heat wave. Shoving spoonful after spoonful of cereal into her mouth until suddenly ash exploded from the fireplace. Lily clung to her bowl as a dark figure rose and began dusting themselves off. As she finally made eye contact with him, she couldn't help but notice how wide they grew.  
She soon realized however, that the figure in front of her was none other than James Potter.  
"Just wont let me have my peace will you! Bloody Brilliant Potter!" She yelled as she loosened the grip on her bowl. "Um… Evans." James muttered, but Lily wasn't up for listening.  
"I saw you a day ago and just because our Mum's are friends, you decide you can just floo into my house?" The bowl was down on the coffee table now and she was standing facing him, frustrated by the fact that James wouldn't make eye contact with her. "Evans yo…" He began but she still wasn't going to let him speak.  
"I can't enjoy my break from Hogwarts for two seconds without you bothering me can I?" She pushed his shoulder causing him to stumble back and make eye contact with her. "Lily you're in your underwear!" James yelled turning away from her and staring up at the ceiling.  
She let out a small laugh at first, not believing what he had just said, but as she glanced down, she realized it was true. She had forgotten that she kept her shorts off because of the heat and at that point she knew her face was red. "Shit." She mumbled as she ran for the stairs.

James let out a small laugh as he looked around, taking in the plain sight of the muggle home. That is until he turned towards the television. He slowly stepped toward the odd box, jumping slightly as the man began to speak. Reaching out slightly to tap on the glass to see if it was transparent.  
"Its not a pencieve. It's a television." Lily laughed as she watched James jump for the second time within a week. He turned to face her with a scowl. "You find so much amusement in that don't you?" She quickly nodded moving back to her spot on her couch in a fresh pair of denim shorts.  
"You going to tell me why you're here Potter?" Lily asked trying to pull his attention away from the television. "I have something for you that could probably lead to you falling in love with me." He laughed as he turned to face her, crooked smile spread wide. "I'll believe that when pigs… you know what, I'm not going to say that because you'll make it happen." She began to mumble as she saw James interest was peaked. "Just tell me what it is Potter."

He began to shake his head as he reached into his pocket and handed Lily a piece of paper. She took it thinking nothing of it until she realized the texture was different from most paper. Lily's eyes drifted towards the paper and after a moment, her hands began to shake.  
"Is this a joke?" She murmured as she looked up at him. "No joke. Dad and the guys cant go and I want you to come with me." She placed the paper down on the table and leaned back on the couch. "You have a girlfriend and are friends with every person in school. Why me?"  
"Because no one else is as passionate about Quidditch as you, Evans." He laughed moving his wand, causing the ticket to levitate in front of her. " So are you going to pack a bag, or will I have to do it for you?" James asked leaning down to catch Lily's eyes. Her mouth trying to find words as her eyes locked with his.  
"I mean, I don't mind seeing the rest of your underwear drawer if you're too lazy to pack." James crooked smile grew as he began to lean back. Lily's eyes grew as she jumped up, grabbing the ticket and ran back up the stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well my job took up a lot more time than I thought it would. Sorry this chapter took me so long to get up! I know I wrote that I would have one out at least once a week, but for a bit it is going to have to be whenever I get a chance to write. Sorry for the wait, but I hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 6

Lily gasped for air as her feet touched down and she stumbled to catch her balance. As she glanced to her side, she couldn't help but grumbled at the smirk spread across James face. "Not used to Portkeys are you?"  
Trying not to feed his amusement, she straightened out her clothes and began to walk down the large hill towards the mass of tents below.

"You don't know where you're going." He laughed from behind her, but she continued town the hill into the crowds of people. A smile grew across her face as she walked past the groups of smiling people. Each dressed for their favorite team. Lily was glad she had received a Kenmare Kestrels jersey from Celia the year before for Christmas as she walked through the crowd blending in. The area was filled with multiple shades of green clothing. Between the Harpies dark green and Kestrels emerald green, there was no way to tell the difference unless you could see the golden icons on the chest.

"Glad I told you to change beforehand?" James' voice caused her to jump as he came up by her side. She couldn't help but smile wide and shake her head as she continued to take in everything around her. The pre game celebrations taking place among the Wizards and Witches was nothing she could ever imagine.  
Noticing how much of a trance she was in, James placed his hand on Lily's shoulders and began pushing her through the crowds of people. She could feel her face growing red but could care less as she took in the sights. "Where are our tents exactly?" Lily asked as she noticed the argument occurring between two men over a camp sight.

"Our tent is right before the pathway to the pitch." He grumbled pointing to the complete opposite side of the campground by the woods. Lily picked up the pace as she saw the distance she had to go. James, not expecting Lily to move out from under his hands, stumbled and unable to catch himself, fell to the ground. As he began to push himself up, an unexpected hand appeared in front of him and he couldn't help but smile as Lily laughed down at him. " Walk much?" James scowled while grabbing her hand and standing up. He snatched back his hand once he was up and stormed off toward the campsite, Lily close behind.

As they finally reached the woods, James stopped in front of a small tent and waved his wand to remove the protective charm over it. He grabbed hold of the fabric door and held it back while glancing over at Lily. "After you." She quickly slid by him and couldn't believe what she was seeing as she stepped inside. The inside of this tent was at least the size of her house. She walked forward seeing to her side was a bedroom with a few beds. She slowly walked further into the tent, noticing the full kitchen and lounge area in the back, equipped with stove and fireplace.

"So we have to share, but I doubt that will be a problem with the size of this place I take it?" James laughed as he set down his bag at the foot of one of the beds. Lily felt her stomach churn slightly but shook it off. He had a girlfriend and it wasn't like he would try anything on her. Their mothers were mates and it seemed so far, that this was the beginning of a trial for them to become mates as well.

"Fine with me." She nodded as she set down her bag on the bed beside his. As she skipped out of the room to look at the rest of the tent, James couldn't help but watch in awe. She was trying to get along with him. Something he had been waiting for the past five years, and it was finally happening. He fell back onto the bed, resting his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. They still had time before they needed to head to the pitch and since the tent was set up they had time to relax.

Lily drifted around the tent, still amazed at how such an enormous room could fit in a one-person tent. As she made her way back to the bedroom, she couldn't help but smile to herself as James lay completely asleep and drooling on his bed. Not wanting to bother him, she quickly pulled a book from her bag and slipped out of the tent. With the woods being so close, She found a comfortable tree and slid down under it. For the chaos that filled the campground, Lily couldn't help but feel relaxed. The world that she loved so much surrounded her and not a single worry about Muggles discovering them. That was until she heard a rustle in the bush behind her and glanced back to see a set of eyes staring.

"Hi there." She laughed seeing a small boy smiling widely at her. He quickly rolled out of the bushes and sat cross-legged next to her. "Hullo." His face was covered in freckles, but Lily could barely see his face behind his mess of brown hair. He was no older than eleven and she couldn't help but laugh at his talent for copying James' stupid grin. "You're pretty." Lily felt her cheeks grow red. "Well thank yo…" She began, but was cut off when someone from a distance yelled out.

Lily jumped slightly looking up to see a tall boy walking towards her. She felt her heart almost flutter as he came closer. His brown hair flipped up into spikes and she wanted to melt looking into his light brown eyes. "Simon what are you doing?" The little boy fell onto his back and stared up at him. "Talking to the pretty lady, Barty." Lily couldn't help but giggle as Simon winked at Barty. "Well go back to the tent were leaving for the pitch soon." A frown formed on Simons face as he pushed himself up and smiled at Lily. "Till next time pretty lady." He quickly bowed causing Lily to grow even redder than before. However, Barty quickly nudged him, which led to a scowl to form on Simons face as he walked back towards the tents.

"Sorry about my cousin. He's quite… social." Barty let out a laugh and Lily felt her breath catch. "It was fine. Really." She breathed out, happy to see a smile spread across his face. In Lily's mind, his white teeth were only a small portion of his perfect face. Along with his light brown eyes, she had to try her hardest not to gawk. "Barty Crouch." He reached out his hand, which Lily stared at for a moment before shaking. "Lily!" Was shouted from behind Barty before Lily could even open her mouth. They both glanced back to see James jogging his way toward them. "Didn't know where you went. Woke up and your were gone." She quickly pulled her hand from Barty's and rolled her eyes, as James approached which didn't go unnoticed by Crouch. "Didn't see you arrive Potter." He laughed patting James on the back.

"Crouch Junior!" James shouted shaking his shoulders. "Making friends with the lovely Evans I see." Barty smiled and knelt down next to Lily and held out his hand again. "Nice to meet you Lily Evans." He was so close now that Lily felt her face growing so red that all she wanted to do was hide it as she quickly shook his hand. She immediately dropped his hand and stood up without moving her eyes from the ground. "Nice to meet you." She pushed passed the boys and rushed back to the tent, where she rushed to the bedroom, falling face first into her bed.

"She always like that?" Barty glanced over at James who was smiling and shaking his head. "Actually. I've seen a lot worse from that nutcase." He glanced over at Barty, giving him a quick pat on the shoulder before following Lily back to the tent.

X

She leaned on the rail, glancing up to see the never-ending staircase that stood before her. "James this is ridiculous!" He was a few steps ahead of her leaning against the railing, laughing. The line of people continued to pass, ignoring the out of shape red head gasping for air. "Lily, you've gone up two flights of stairs. We have ten more to go!" Her eyes grew as she looked down seeing the small distance they had traveled.  
"Am I that out of shape?" Lily glanced back expecting him to answer, but instead he was crouching down in front of her and pulling her up on his back. She opened her mouth to speak but stopped to quickly grab around his neck and not fall backward. "What are you doing?" She whispered in his ear, not at all surprised to see the crooked smile spread across his face.  
"It was either this or miss the match entirely! Besides Evans, you're very light for a girl so out of shape." James wasn't surprised in the slightest as Lily quickly hit him. "Rude." She mumbled and noticed his shoulders shake from laughter. As he climbed the stairs, Lily couldn't help but marvel at how muscular James actually was. Quidditch really did wonders for him.

It wasn't long before they reached the platform, but confusion spread on Lily's face as she noticed a guard at the door. "Where are we sitting exactly?" She asked as James released her legs and let her slide to the floor. "Ministers Box." He laughed seeing the shock flash across her face. "Dad's the ministers right hand man." James quickly showed the two tickets to the man at the door who stepped aside letting them in. Lily rushed by him and straight into James back. "He's a guard, Evans. He wont hurt you."

The room was good sized with a small bar at the back with a buffet set up beside it. On the other side of the room, sat a row of chairs in front of a large opening. "You coming Evans?" She glanced up to see that James had made his way to the opening and sat down. Lily followed the path along the side of the room to where he sat and quickly sat next to him, leaning back in her chair. She was never a fan of heights and here she sat on the edge of a platform, at least thirteen stories up. "Merlin are you alright Ginger?" One thing Lily hated more than heights was people calling her ginger and turned to glare, but instantly felt her stomach drop even more as Barty stood before her again.

"You're paler than Nearly Headless Nick!" He slid into the seat beside her, trying to get a better look at her face. "Lily?" James was facing her now too, as she glanced over, she saw James reach out his hand and was taken aback at the clunk that sounded as his hand came near the edge. "There's a protective spell. You're alright." She felt her stomach lighten as James hand settled on her shoulder. "You haven't eaten anything today besides that cereal. I'll go get you something." Lily tried to object, but before she could, he was already gone.

"Really cares about you, doesn't he?" Lily had forgotten that Barty was still there and held her breath for a moment. "I'll never know why." She laughed as she looked over at him. "Well look at you!" Barty smiled gesturing to her. "What?" for the fourth time that day, she felt like every bit of blood in her body had pooled in her face.  
"What boyfriend wouldn't treat you like an angel?" And at that point, she was sure blood vessels were bursting in her face it was so red. "Were not dating." She said quietly but he just barely heard.

"Oh. Sorry about that then." He mumbled looking away, rose rising to his cheeks. They were dead silent until a small cough sounded beside Barty. "You have no game. Switch seats with me." Simon was shaking his cousins shoulder, peering around at Lily who couldn't hold back her laughter. "Shut it Simon!" Barty snapped at the small boy who responded by sticking out his tongue. "I'll work my magic later than." At that, Barty laughed out, glancing down at the boy. "Just because you got your letter means nothing. You don't even have a wand." Lily began to look around as the argument began to grow between the boys next to her and froze on James who was walking toward her, levitating some plates behind him. As one landed in front of her, she quickly glanced up at James. "How…?"

"I've known you for five years! You think I don't notice that all you eat is carbs?" He laughed, handing her a Butter beer as she drooled over the plate of rice, mac and cheese and buttered bread in front of her. She was about to open her mouth to speak when a man quickly walked up beside them in front of the window, placing his wand to his throat. Lily quickly recognized him as the Minister of Magic. "Welcome to the Annual Quidditch World Cup! The game rules are set as usual. And after events of last year, the rule of any player or audience member throughout the match that uses a wand, if you are caught, you will be taken by our guards out of the stadium and banned for the remainder of the game! Good Luck to both teams and when the Referees are ready, they will begin the game."

James' eyes followed the man to the back of the booth, but as he glanced back at Lily, he began to smile as he saw her intently watching the referees, waiting for them to begin. "Ready to lose Evans?" Her gaze quickly snapped to meet his. "Oh Potter. You clearly have too much faith in your team." James clearly knew more about Quidditch than Lily and figured he might as well spice up this situation. "Bet on it?" Her eyebrows rose and a smirk formed across her face. "Stakes?"

"Winner gets one free dare for the loser. Whenever, wherever and whatever they so choose it to be and the loser has to do it." He reached out his hand, expecting her to push it away and refuse. But he was extremely pleased when suddenly, she reached out and grabbed his hand. "Your on!" A smirk formed across both their faces as the whistle sounded from the field before them and they turned to see the quaffle rise in front of the window.


	7. Chapter 7

**So this took a bit longer to write than I expected. Sorry guys, but this weeks tech week which means that I'm almost done with this job and then can focus on writing again! I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter out sooner though! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing!**

**Chapter 7**

James' eyes fluttered to stay open as day three rolled around. He and Lily had begun to take sleeping shifts throughout the days so that at least one of them would be awake incase anything happened. Of course even when it was their shift, they barely slept due to the intensity of the game. James couldn't help but smile as Lily slept curled up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Simon was asleep with his head against her legs. Barty had left for the night, clearly not showing any interest in the match anymore now that Lily wouldn't acknowledge him. Of course James didn't mind because aside from Simon interrupting on occasion, they were actually able to talk. It may have been primarily about Quidditch, but it was still the most talking they had done in years.

"Valmia Morgan is diving! The Snitch has been sighted!" He quickly looked up from Lily at the game to see the Harpies seeker dashing toward the ground with the Irish seeker close behind. Not taking his gaze off the seekers, James began violently shaking Lily's shoulder. "What? Ow James!" She quickly grabbed his arm attempting to stop the shaking. "Look!" He pointed down and watched as her eyes lit up. "Go Francis!" She screamed jumping up, knocking Simon to the floor.

No one would have known she was afraid of heights now. She was jumping around the near the edge of the platform with her face pressed against the barrier, trying to see further down near the floor of the pitch. "Go you Bloody Bastard! Go!" She screamed causing James to laugh. As the snitch changed directions, and sped up, past the scoreboard, horror spread over Lily's face as she read the score. Harpies 360, Irish 190. The realization that even if the Irish caught the snitch, they were still going to lose passed through her mind. And then it hit her. If the Irish lost, she lost the bet to Potter. As she glanced over at James, she felt horror spread through her as the crooked smile grew across his face. "Ready to lose Evans?"

"Callahan Scores! 10 more to Kestrals! 200 to 360!" Lily glanced back up to see Francis Sweeney by Valmia Morgan's side as they sped after the snitch. "Not just yet Potter!" She smiled as out of the corner of her eye she could see one of the Kestral chasers flying down the field past the beaters. Sweeney was speeding past Morgan now and closing in on the snitch.

"O'Connell passes to Callahan! He makes a shot! 10 points Kestrals!" Lily smirked over at James to see shock spread across his face. She was right, they weren't giving up just yet. "Come on Morgan!" He screamed smashing his hand on the barrier. They had both completely ignored the stares of the Ministry employees around them as they watched O'Connell launch the Quaffle past the keeper's hands. "220 to 360!"

They could win, she glanced back to see Francis reaching out for the snitch and even though she wanted to scream, her body was in so much shock that nothing would come out. However, horror quickly spread across her face as a bludger dashed in out of nowhere hitting the side of Sweeney's broom and spinning him down out of control toward the ground. "Gwen Morgan, helping her sister, knocks Sweeney to the ground!"

"Go Valmia!" James screamed as she sped forward after the snitch, but suddenly it was below her. Shock spread across both Lily and James face when, without warning, Valmia flipped on her broom and was hanging upside down. "Valmia's Sloth Grip Rolling for the Snitch! I don't believe it folks!" She hung there following the Snitch with her eyes, never breaking eye contact and suddenly, she took her hands of the broom and wrapped them both firmly around the winged golden ball.  
She hung there for a moment as the crowds of people cheered and her teammates flew toward her as her broom lowered her to the ground.

James and Lily stood silent for a moment and then looked up at each other. A smile spread across both their faces. Suddenly, James stumbled backwards as Lily jumped into his arms embracing him. "This was absolutely incredible!" She laughed pulling him closer. James felt his face burning red and glanced down to see Simon sitting on the floor glaring up at him. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it." He laughed squeezing her tighter. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear and let go backing away to watch the pitch down below where the teams were shaking hands.

X

The screams of the Harpy fans filled the camp ground as fireworks began to explode in the air. Even though her team had lost, Lily couldn't help but smile and join in the celebration. The large bonfire in the center of the camp was surrounded by music and laughter. Someone had enchanted the fire to spurt green sparks, which the children danced about, trying to catch.

Lily had managed to find a log to sit on beside the fire where she had a clear view of the group of people dancing. As she glanced around the crowd of dancers, she couldn't help but laugh when she caught sight of James dancing with a little girl. The smile on the girls face showed she was having the time of her life. But the thing that really surprised her was that James was smiling and having just as much fun.

She couldn't believe it, but then again, maybe she could. From what she had seen the past week, he wasn't the same brat she had grown up with at school the past five years. Right in front of her, here he was dancing around with a little girl making her whole day and he was enjoying it! As if he knew she was looking, he glanced up from the girl and locked eyes with Lily. But instead of his usual cocky grin, his smile was actually sincere. Before she knew it though, the same smile appeared across her face. Maybe being friends with James Potter was possible after all.

Even though it was what he wanted, James couldn't help but feel surprised that she was smiling back. They had spent a lot of time together that week, but he never thought that just one on one time together would change so much. As the song finished and Grace smiled up at James, he quickly hugged her and made his way over to Lily. But to his disappointment, Barty Crouch beat him and was pulling her up to dance.

Lily couldn't help but smile as James hugged the girl and began walking towards her. But the smile quickly faded as Barty stepped in front of her. "Been watching the dancing pretty intently. Want to give it a try?" He offered her his hand, which she didn't seem to notice because her eyes had been locked with James. "Lily?" She quickly glanced up at Barty, seeing him reaching down to her. "Sorry. I missed that. What did you say?"

"Dance with me Ginger!" Lily felt her stomach drop as he grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her up. "Barty I really don't dance!" She objected as he pulled her past James causing a smirk to grow on his face. He made his way to Lily's old spot and turned to watch as Crouch pulled her close to him. A knot formed in his stomach as he watched her smile up at him with a bright red face. He knew from the past that was how she looked at guys she liked and wished for the day she'd look at him that way. But he knew if he wanted anything with Lily, he had to make their friendship work first. If Barty came into the picture, James knew that if he and Lily were truly meant to be together, then it wouldn't last. So for now he would have to hold in his jealousy and frustration. Otherwise there was no hope for him.

"So why did you come with Potter?" Barty laughed pulling Lily closer to him, making her slightly uncomfortable. It was then that she questioned it herself. Why did she come with James? Sure it was the Quidditch World Cup, but it was also James. Before that dinner, she hated him and wanted nothing to do with him. But now here she was, sharing a tent, joking around and actually having fun with James Potter. They were friends. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, they had reached that level.

"It's the Quidditch World Cup! Why wouldn't I go when a friend offers me a free ticket?" She laughed glancing up smiling at him, knowing her face was red. "I mean I was kidding when I said you were dating, but since when are you guys friends? Last I remember you two had that blowout by the lake and ignored each other." Lily froze glancing away from him. "How do you know about that?" She mumbled feeling his shoulders shrug under her hands. "That was some of the biggest news around Hogwarts this year!" She looked up at him, confusion reading clearly on her face. "Why have I never seen you there before?" Barty shrugged again frowning down at her. "Not sure. Could be I'm a Ravenclaw. Could be that I'm a year older." She quickly nodded, trying to see if she could remember ever seeing him around. Nothing could come to mind though. "Right. Well we decided this summer that we would give being friends a try." She could feel the smile growing on her face as she mentioned their friendship. She was actually happy with the idea. As the song came to an end, Lily tried to step away but Barty's grip tightened around her waist. Her body stiffened as he began to lean down but she relaxed when his face was beside her ear. "See you back at school Ginger." He whispered, stepping back and kissing her hand before walking away. She stood there frozen for a moment, not sure how to react. She wasn't sure what had just happened. A random seventh year that she had never met before this week and it seemed he was hitting on her. But that wasn't possible for her. Lily had only had one guy ever show an interest in her and that relationship with Amos Diggory only lasted a month before he cheated on her.

A smile appeared on her face though as she thought about what James did when he found out. Lily had come down to breakfast the next morning to find a storm cloud pouring over Amos' head that flashed "Cheater" in lightning every few seconds. As the thought of James came to mind, she glanced around to notice he was nowhere in sight. She made her way through the campgrounds, searching her surroundings for him, but couldn't find anything.

As she made it to the tent, she noticed a light sneaking out from under the fabric doorway and slipped inside. Looking into the bedroom she noticed that his bag was opened and things were out on his bed, which hadn't been the case when they had left. Her nerves tensed for a moment but relaxed when she heard a familiar laugh from inside the lounge of the tent. She peered in to find James staring down at a book that she recognized. "Are you reading what I think you are?" She laughed glancing and the blood red cover of the book. "Muggle horror books make me laugh. They don't know anything about fear." He chuckled glancing down at the cover. She sat on the couch next to him and looked over at the cover as well. "What's that one about?" He handed it over to her. "Some girl has powers and uses it on the people that bully her." He laughed shaking his head at the stupidity of it all. "Probably a witch who never got her letter." Lily nodded realizing that probably could have been the case if the book wasn't fiction.

"So when are you going to use your winnings?" Lily asked glancing up at James who from the look on his face, had completely forgotten about the bet. "When you're least expecting it." A smirk appeared on his face as he took the book back and began to find his page in the book once more. "Well I hope for your sake it's a good one. Otherwise it's a waste of the only dare you'll ever have over me." She smirked back, pushing herself up from the couch. James was taken aback by the mischievous look in her eyes. The shocked look on his face stayed as Lily began to walk out of the lounge. "Goodnight James." She smiled to herself. "Goodnight Lily." He mumbled as he comprehended the fact that she had started calling him James. A smile quickly spread across his face as she was out of sight. He had done it. James Potter had finally become friends with Lily Evans.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

James' glasses began to fog as the steam from the pan on the hot stove filtered up towards his face. He had dosed off on the couch shortly after Lily had gone to bed and awoke rather early feeling fully rested. Lily was still out cold in the bedroom however and when James had gone in to check on her, he found it humorous that she didn't sleep as peacefully as he imagined. Instead of lying curled up in a ball sleeping contently as he imagined, he entered the bedroom to find her sprawled out across the bed, mouth wide open, her pillow on the floor and her blankets barely even on her.

After packing up all of his things and tidying up the tent so that when they shrunk it, it would be clean for the next time they used it, he found himself extremely bored waiting for Lily to wake so they could leave. He then remembered back at school the previous year, whenever Celia and Marlene couldn't wake her, they would bring hot food upstairs from breakfast. For some reason the smell would instantly wake her.

So here he was, cooking up some bacon and eggs attempting to wake the sleeping monster in the other room. It wasn't soon after he had sat down to eat, that he could hear movement in the other room. A few minutes later, a disheveled Lily stumbled out of the bedroom and seemed to follow her nose up to the table. Without even noticing James, she slid into the seat across from him and began piling food onto her plate. He sat there for a moment just watching her nibble on a piece of bacon until her eyes slid up from her plate and met his. "Morning Lily." He chuckled to himself as her eyes widened and she ran for the bathroom.

After a bit, she emerged having brushed her hair and changing her clothes and slid back into the same chair across from him. James had acquired a copy of the daily profit during her time in the bathroom and had his face buried in it as she began to eat again. "Morning Lily." He mumbled through the paper. "Morning James." She knew her cheeks were rosy, but strangely enough, James was ignoring seeing Lily look like a train wreck. Not a single joke or remark about her appearance was made.

"So after you eat, I figured we would pack up the tent and head home, if that's alright with you?" He asked, lowering the paper from in front of him to see her better. Surprisingly, he managed to catch a glimpse of disappointment flash across her face. "Yes." She coughed out after a moment. "Sounds fine." She quickly broke eye contact and stared down at her food. She knew there probably wouldn't be another chance that she and James would see each other for the rest of the summer and for some reason, it bothered her. She had never wanted to spend time with James before, why now?

"James?" Fell out from her mouth before she could stop herself. He lowered the paper just enough so that he could see her and raised his eyebrows. Her eyes locked with his and she found her mind in a haze. "Thanks for breakfast." She came up with before things became too awkward. "Of course." After a moment she lowered her eyes down to her empty plate again and heard the newspaper move a few seconds later. "I mean what are friends for." Her eyes shot back up to meet his over the paper and James was surprised to see a smile spread across her face.

X

As her feet touched down again, Lily barely recognized the Potter estate that stood before her in the daytime. It looked even more intimidating now that she could see every bit of it in the sunlight. It was too extravagant for her with the grand windows, the gargoyles hanging over the house and also the fact that it was at least four stories tall. "I'll never understand how people can call houses this big home." She whispered to herself not expecting James to be able to hear her.

"I don't call it home." James scoffed as he began to walk up the long walkway to the front door. She quickly followed behind him into the house. The entryway seemed to glisten in the daylight streaming in through the windows and now the house seemed truly magic as the paintings on the walls were in motion again.

"Mum? Were back." James yelled up the stairs waiting for a reply.

"Were in the kitchen, James." A look of confusion spread on James' face as he made his way toward the kitchen with Lily close behind. "We're?" He asked as he pushed through the swinging door only to stop and feel Lily crash into his back as he saw who was sitting with his mother.

"Hullo Prongsy!" Sirius was sitting at the counter with a towel full of ice covering his eye. "What in the bloody hell happened to you?" James rushed over to Sirius and pulled his hand away to reveal a rather swollen black eye. "Stole back my wand. Mum found out." Lily watched Dorea shake her head in disgust as Sirius retold the story she had heard earlier.

"So how did you end up here?" James asked looking up at his mother. "I ran away from home." He mumbled pulling the ice pack up to his eye again and looking down. Dorea and James' eyes met and they seemed to be thinking the same thing because after a small nod from Dorea, James was pulling the ice away from Siruis' eye again and looking him face to face. "You're moving in here. You've always had a room here anyway." James felt his heart clench as tears formed slightly in Siruis' eyes and pulled him into a hug.

Lily felt her heart melt as she watched two of the most stubborn boys she had ever known, in their weakest states. She had known that Sirius didn't have the best home life since he was sorted into Gryffindor, but seeing this gave her a little more of an understanding as to why he was so sarcastic and mean. "I'll have Marley move your things you brought into your usual room, Sirius. You three can relax in here for a bit until everything is set up." As Dorea passed her out the door, Lily turned back to see Sirius standing and staring at her with a smile spread across his face. "Lily Evans actually spending time with Prongs? I never thought I'd be alive to see the day!"

"Shut up, Padfoot." James mumbled pushing past Sirius and toward the stove. "Anyone want tea?" Sirius burst out laughing and sat back down in his chair just watching the two of them. As Lily walked behind Sirius, she slipped her wand out of her pocket and with a flick of her wrist, pulled his chair out from under him and watched him fall to the floor.

"Tea sounds great." She smiled at James who was laughing so hard he had to hold onto the counter to help himself stand. "What was that?" Dorea yelled out from the other room after the sound of Sirius falling echoed through the kitchen. "Lily was mean to me!" Sirius yelled out smirking up at Lily. "Good. I'm sure she had every reason to be!" Sirius' face turned to shock as Lily mirrored the same smirk he had just given her. "Oops." She continued smiling as James set down the tea in front of her. "You just started a war, Evans." He whispered glaring up at her. "Well prepare to lose, Black." She laughed raising the cup to her lips.

X

"How dare she! 'Prepare to lose, Black' me! Does she know she's setting herself up for failure? Cause I will win!" Sirius grumbled as he flung his wand around, causing clothes to scatter around the room and into drawers. James lay on Sirius' bed, staring up at the ceiling completely ignoring every word coming out of his mouth.

He was still processing everything that had happened that week. The week before he couldn't believe their mothers were friends, but now the mind-blowing situation of James and Lily being friends came into play too. They had just spent a week together and without a single fight. Then to come home and find that his best friend ran away from home and was moving into the bedroom right next door? Things were starting to turn for the better and he wasn't opposed to it.

"Since when are you and Evans buddy buddy anyway?" Sirius scoffed jumping onto the bed and jostling James from his thoughts. "My mom made a new friend and invited her over for dinner the other day." James voice strained as he pushed himself up to face him. "Her friend brought her daughter." It took a minute of staring before Sirius realized that story time was over.

"How the hell was that relevant to how you guys are friends now?" James buried his face in his hands to avoid laughing in Sirius face. "Christine Evans and Dorea Potter are now friends. Christine Evans is Lily's mom you arse!" He mumbled through his hands. "But Evans is muggle born." Sirius' voice still sounded confused.

"I didn't say mum's friend was magic." James laughed pushing himself off the bed. "So suddenly you two can easily set aside your differences?" James shrugged as he walked out the door and closed it behind him. As he turned into his room, that thought began to cross his mind. Why was it so easy for them now? They were still the same people. Sure James didn't hit on her because he was with Deirdre, but he had been with other girls before and Lily still hated him. So what was different now? They hadn't changed anything that they did daily did they? They didn't have any new friends that he knew of. And that's when it hit him. He jumped up from his seat and ran back to Sirius' room where he had gone back to flinging clothes around. "Snivellus." Sirius stared at him with the same confused expression as before. "Are you drunk?"

James was taken aback for a moment but continued into his room. "No! The Bloody git Snivellus! That's what changed!" That thought clicked instantly in Sirius' mind. "You should have seen them fight on the train ride home." James had forgotten that he had been suspended and sent home a few weeks before classes let out and missed the train home. "What do you mean?"

"Wormtail and I had him pinned to a corner and we eased off him when she came in, but he snapped at her. We left before it blew up." James had always seen Lily and Snape as close friends. Not once had he seen them fight till the day by the lake and even then he wanted to kill the slimy git for what he had said. As he glanced up at Sirius, he noticed he was avoiding eye contact with him, which meant one thing. He was hiding something else from him.

"Padfoot." James glared at him and watched as his eyes made short glances up at him until finally they closed and he let out a heavy breath. "There's one more thing." James sat at the foot of his bed, trying to prepare himself for whatever it was. "Well, Emmeline Vance and I were… looking for an free compartment." James shook his head after Sirius winked at him. "I came across Evans sobbing on the floor in an empty one near the back of the train."

He felt his stomach drop at the thought of Lily crying. Never had he seen her break in all his years. Not even by the lake where, in front of the entire school, she was called one of the most fowl names in magic history. "Lily was crying?" Sirius' jaw dropped as he continued to stare at James. "What?"

"You call her Lily now?" James eyes dropped to the floor and he heard a small laugh erupt from Sirius. "Still attempting to win fair ladies heart?" He held out his hand to James who swatted it away. "Shut it." He mumbled under his breath. "Well drop the Ravenclaw slag and you're golden." He laughed shaking James' shoulder until he saw the frown slide across his face. "Don't tell me you actually care for the slag?" A look of disgust spread across James face.

"Bloody hell! Sure she's nice sometimes, but I'd never stay with her!" James couldn't help but laugh at the nod of approval he received from Sirius. "So what's in your way with Evans this time?" James scowled at the memories from the week before, especially last night. "Barty Crouch Junior." The disgust on his face made it impossible for James not to laugh. "That pompous pig? Evans works hard! What would a spoiled prat want a working girl for?" James shrugged. "No clue. But he was fighting for her attention at the Cup." Shock spread across Sirius face at the mention of the World cup. "How was that catch live!" He shouted jumping on the bed like a maniac.


	9. Chapter 9

******So just moved into my apartment so it took me a bit longer than I had hoped to post this, but my classes this semester shouldnt take up too much time so hopefully I can continue with my once a week posting like I had said earlier in the summer. Thanks to everyone who has been following and please review! I love the feedback!**

**Chapter 9**

As she stumbled out of the fireplace, she was relieved to see that no one else was home. Her mother would have had a heart attack and screamed again seeing her daughter emerge from the flames. Petunia would most likely have had Vernon with her and for that, Lily would have been expelled from Hogwarts for sure.

She brushed herself off as she dragged her bag up the stairs to her bedroom. To her surprise though, as she entered her room, an old Barn Owl sat outside her window with an envelope on its ankle. When she opened the window, the owl flew to the foot of her bed and held up its leg, but as she reached out for the letter, it snapped at her hand. She quickly recoiled and glared down at the bird. "Hello Sonia." Lily grumbled staring down at the bird as it glared up at her. She slowly turned and crossed the room to her own owl Pip's cage where she pulled out some treats. If there was one thing she knew about Marlene's owl, it was that if you didn't feed it, you weren't getting the post.

"Here you bloody chicken." She snarled as she threw the treats in front of the bird that immediately dove for them. Right as Lily had finished untying the envelope, Sonia finished her treats and snapped over at her hand and just missed. "I hate you." Lily growled as she slid open the window for the bird to exit. "I'll use Pip next time." She jumped as Sonia let out a loud squawk and flew by her out the window. Once the window was closed, she tore open the envelope in her hand and smiled at the picture that fell out.

Marlene stood there with her hand in the air, dressed as your typical tourist in France with a beret on her head and a striped shirt. But as Lily glanced over at Celia, she saw her gawking off in another direction. After a moment, Marlene stopped her pose and looked over at Celia and began shaking her shoulder. Of course she wasn't a fan of that and pulled Marlene's beret off her head and began hitting her with it.

Lily began to laugh at the picture but set it aside to pull out the other slip of paper inside.

_My Darling Lily Flower,_

_Hey at least I didn't call you Ginger, right?  
We are having a blast here in the city of love and let me tell you, it is a little too lovey dovey here for my liking. The other day, as Celia and I were walking through the plaza by the flat we are staying in, every couple we passed was snogging. One was even getting a little handsie. It was quite repulsive to see in public. I mean at least find a broom cupboard! _

_Anyway the flat we are staying in is beautiful and a short walk from the Eiffel Tower. I've only visited once. However, our lovely Celia has been there at least twice a week. She says she has been going to draw the landscape, but of course you know me, I followed her one night. CELIA FOUND A BOY LILY! I don't know his name, but she meets him by the Eiffel Tower every week and they go for walks. It was actually quite boring to watch. I don't believe he's from around here though because Celia doesn't speak a word of French._

But Lily it's so boring here without you! We miss you terribly! Celia is Ms. Attitude all the time and my parents don't let us do anything fun because apparently neither of us has the maturity. They would never have done this if you were here.

Enough about us though! What have you been up to this summer? I know you said a lot was going on with your family and that was why you couldn't come, but at least tell me you aren't just sitting home all day? Have you found anyone cool to hang out with this summer since we aren't around and Maxwell is in Greece? I hope you haven't been spending any time with the grease ball after the train ride. I may still castrate him for what he's done to you! You should also know that I am not kidding about this one bit! I'm sure if I asked Mary or Alice, they would gladly help as well.

_Celia is too busy with her boy toy to write in your letter right now, but I will make sure she buys you something as a present to win back your love. Can you believe the summer is almost over already? Celia and I will be home in a few weeks. We wont be back in time to buy school supplies with you though. We will be shopping for all of that in Paris. But we will see you on the train ride back! _

_And I know you remembered how to handle Sonia because you wouldn't be reading these charming words if you didn't bribe the little winged nightmare. _

_Can't wait to hear from you my Liliness!  
Love, Marlene_

_P.S. Sorry to hear about the Kenmare Kestrels. I know you would have loved to see them win._

Lily shook her head at how stupid the nicknames Marlene gave her sounded. It was surprising to her that it was so far into summer and she was just hearing from them now. They were clearly having more fun than Marlene was letting on, otherwise she would have received a letter a week and Lily would be charging her for bird treats for Sonia. It wasn't too shocking to Lily that Celia found a boy. She was usually quite jealous of how beautiful Celia was and how frequently she caught guy's attention. The only surprise was that for once, Celia reciprocated. Usually she was too focused on her studies and never even thought about dating. Of course, she could have just made a friend. Marlene was always known for over exaggerating everything so she could have just seen a friendship and made it something more in her mind. Most likely that was the case.

She turned to her desk, looking for some parchment to respond but as she picked up her quill, she began to think. What was she supposed to tell them?

'_Glad you've been having a great time in France! I've spent my summer working in a diner to pay for school because my father has expensive hospital bills! Oh yeah! I never told you! My father's been in the hospital for years now._ '

They didn't know about her father and their financial situation because of it. So clearly they wouldn't understand her reasons for having a job.

And when it came to the subject of who she's hung out with this summer, how was she supposed to answer that! How do you tell your best friends that you've suddenly become good mates with the guy who you've had a burning hatred for the past five years? Just nonchalantly write,

'_Spent the past week sharing a tent and being great friends with James Potter. I wouldn't be surprised if we hung out more in the future even because these past few weeks have been really fun!_'

Celia would probably have an aneurism from thinking so hard about how this all happened and Marlene would freak out on her for not telling her sooner.

With that in mind, she glanced back down at the paper and shook her head. There was no way she could think out a letter to write to them that wouldn't cause a freak out. She pushed herself back from her desk with Marlene's note in her hand and placed it down on her bedside table and glanced up at the clock. With the World Cup lasting a few days, Lily lost her vacation quite rapidly. She only had a few hours before her closing shift at the diner and figured she might want to shower since she hadn't moved from a chair for three days. Chills rushed down her body as she thought of how greasy she really was and ran for the bathroom to take the longest shower of her life.

X

Even though she had been gone a week, absolutely nothing in the diner had changed. The other waitresses were still stubborn slags who threw themselves at any attractive guy who walked in and her boss wouldn't stop calling her Ginger and being the pig headed git he was. Luckily for her however, the group of boys who used the diner as their usual spot, were nowhere in sight. As she put down a set of plates in front of a couple, the bell sounded behind her and she had to take a deep breath to keep from gritting her teeth. That noise was her absolute nightmare and one thing she wanted was to just explode it with a flick of her wand.

She could hear the usual waitresses mumbling excitedly behind the register, which meant only one thing. An attractive person had come into the diner. Lily didn't even bother to look where they sat because she knew that if it was her section, one of the girls would ask immediately. Not even a minute after she made it to the window to check on the food for her other table, one of the waitresses, Catherine, was at her side. "So Lily. Can I steal table twenty from you?" Lily smiled to herself for knowing exactly how the girls would react and just nodded her head. "Go right ahead." She smiled excitedly and tapped Lily's head like a child before skipping off towards the table.

Lily scowled after her but what she didn't expect however, was what she saw as she turned around with her food and saw who was at the table. Catherine stood their twirling her hair around her finger, staring down at the three boys. Occasionally brushing her hand across one of their shoulders. As her eyes drifted across the table, her eyes locked with his and she felt her breath catch in her throat as he winked. The crooked smile quickly crept across his face as he pushed himself up from the table and slid past Catherine. She did not look happy to see him ignore her, but immediately focused back on Sirius as James slipped past her.

James made his way over to the counter and leaned against it, smiling up at her. "You never told me you had a job. Love the uniform by the way." He laughed, running his hand through his hair. Usually Lily would want to grab his hand to stop him, but suddenly she couldn't help but like it. Goosebumps appeared on her arm as she shook it off and glared at him. "How did you find this place?" She whispered while glancing back over at Sirius and Remus luring over the other waitress Nicole.

"Christine and Dorea were having tea in the garden so we couldn't play Quidditch. They suggested we visit you at work and walk around the…" He paused for a moment and confusion could clearly be read on his face. " Strip mall? But so far we haven't seen any stripping. Sirius is quite upset." James laughed watching Lily shake her head in disgust. "Well he doesn't look too upset now." She whispered to James as they looked back to see Catherine sitting on Sirius' lap while Nicole was sitting next to Remus.

"He will be later when she learns he's only sixteen and won't go near him." She nodded slowly and then registered she had plates in her hand. "Why am I talking to you? I'm working!" She shook her head as she brought the food over to the table in the back corner. But as she turned around, James stood in her path. "When do you get out?" She was about to open her mouth when a shout sounded from the back room. "Ginger!" She jumped slightly and smiled again to herself as Nicole and Catherine leapt to their feet and rushed to their tables.

Her large boss emerged through the kitchen doors and glanced around till he found Lily brushing past James. "Ginger? Oh that's a good one." Sirius whispered up at James as he climbed back into the booth, completely unaware of the death glares being sent from Lily.

"Since were closing early, I'm letting Catherine and Nicole go now and I'll have you close up." Even though she was frustrated because she always closed up, she nodded and let him pass by. She began to let out a frustrated breath until she felt a hand on her shoulder and froze. "When you get out of work, you're coming out with us." He whispered into her ear. His warm breath caused chills to run to her spine making her shiver slightly. She slowly nodded as she glanced back at the table to see Sirius resting his head in his hands smiling and Remus giving her a small wave.

She moved out from under James hand before he could say anything more. A smiled spread across James' face as he registered her shaking under his hand. He made her nervous and he knew that brought him one step closer to her. "So you think Deirdre will find out that she's been spending time with us after tonight?" Remus asked as James glanced down at the menu in front of him. "Who cares? Now what's a Monte Cristo?" Sirius mumbled as he looked down at the menu in front of him. "Deep fried ham and cheese sandwich." Remus mumbled and watched as Sirius' jaw dropped as he frantically waved at Lily. "Bloody hell! What do you need now?" She sighed as she reached their table. "I want one!" Sirius repeated smashing his finger down against the menu. "Are you going to be a big boy and tell me what it is or does Uncle Remus need to order for you?" She asked, sarcasm dripping from every word she spoke.

"Hey!" Sirius pouted looking up at her. "He'll have a Monte Cristo." Remus laughed bringing a smile to everyone but Sirius' face. "I assume this is your second dinner, chubs?" Lily glanced over at Remus who smiled wide and nodded. "So nothing for you two then, correct?" Remus began laughing and glanced at James who nodded as well. "Right." As she walked back behind the counter, James and Remus glanced over at Sirius who was resting his head on the table pouting. "What now?" Remus groaned seeing the expression on his face. "I'm not fat!" James let out a small chuckle and began stacking the creams in the center of the table. "Merlin knows how you're not with the rubbish you eat!"


	10. Chapter 10

******Ok so I was a day late on posting but I was on vacation and finishing the renderings for me Sirius Black Puppet Im making for my Puppetry class! Hope you all enjoy and review please! Love the feedback!**

**Chapter 10**

Lily let out a sigh as the bell sounded for the last time behind her. She quickly locked the door and sat down on the curb, letting out a heavy sigh. James, Sirius and Remus had left after Sirius inhaled the greasy blob of a sandwich she had set down in front of him and hadn't said a word to her. She didn't think she would mind not spending time with them seeing as she hadn't spent time alone with them before. But as she walked outside to no one waiting for her, she felt like something was squeezing her heart and the urge to cry was slowly coming along. She couldn't understand it. Where did all of this come from?

She pushed herself up from the curb and began her walk home, arms folded against her for some comfort as she quickened her pace. James Potter before these past few weeks had been her enemy. He was her constant cause for headaches and angry outbursts at school and now suddenly, he made her stomach spin and her breathing catch any time he was in the same room. As she turned the corner to her street, she caught sight of a red car parked in the driveway. It clearly wasn't her mothers seeing as she had a black car and according to the Marauders, she was with Dorea. She quietly slid the door opened and peered around but didn't catch sight of anyone. She thought she was alone until a crash sounded from upstairs.

"Vernon! Be careful! Those are my favorites! They're antiques from my Grandmother!" A voice shrieked from upstairs, which Lily easily recognized as her older sister, Petunia. It was a few weeks late, but she could see that her sister had finally come to pack up her things. Probably thought that she could get in and out before she returned from work, Lily thought to herself. As she ascended the stairs, she could hear the rustle of glass from Petunia's bedroom and could only assume they were moving out the glass figurines that she adored. Lily didn't care for them much and found them to be quite frightening. So after their grandmother had left, she gave all of hers to Petunia who for once in many years, smiled and actually thanked her.

She pushed back the door to see Petunia with a bright red face glaring down at Vernon, who was kneeling above a box on the floor attempting to connect one of the glass heads back to the body. "I cannot believe you dropped the box! I specifically warned you they were fragile!" Vernon rolled his eyes and stared back down at the figurine pieces, trying to see how they connected back together. "Mum has some paste in the kitchen if you'd like?" Lily chimed in causing Petunia to fall back on her bed and Vernon to almost drop the glass head he was holding. "God Lily! You can at least announce yourself before you scare us both to death! Aren't you supposed to be working?" She snapped at her but Lily stood there unphased. It was nothing new to her after the past five years. "Diner closed early today." Lily snapped back as she turned and made her way down the hall to the stairs but stopped to listen.

"Thank god were getting you away from that!" Vernon scoffed and Lily could hear the clanking of him picking up the box full of glass. "Took me long enough, but now I don't have to deal with this insanity that's burned into my families brains! She's a pathetic freak and that's all she'll ever be!" If Lily's heart clenching from James ditching her before hurt, this easily doubled the pain. Her eyes blurred with tears as she stumbled down the stairs and out the back door. As she looked about for a place to hide, her eyes locked on the old tree she used to climb with Petunia when they were younger. It had easily doubled in size in the past few years, which made it even better for Lily to climb. She climbed halfway up until she was hidden by the leaves and curled up against the trunk and just like that, let out everything.

She knew her sister hated her, but the fact that she spoke about her so terribly to the man she was living with and dating made Lily feel even worse. They used to be best friends and now she was informing all of their old classmates that she was sent to the London School for the Mentally Impaired. She came home after her first year of Hogwarts and constantly received strange looks from her old friends in the neighborhood. Now here she was years later and back in one of the same situation of having no one to spend her summer with, except this time, she no longer had Severus. She no longer had that one friend in the neighborhood that stood by her when her sister began to tease her. Sure she thought she could fill that gap with the first person to come along this summer, even if he'd been her enemy for years. But now here she was, crying alone because like everyone else, he bailed on her too.

The worst thing hit her hardest when James came to mind though. The feeling she had been repressing since the dinner at his house a few weeks before. He had been saying it was there for years and she just didn't know it yet and here she was finally picking up on the fact that something was there. There actually was something there for James Potter and it wasn't in any way, shape or form hatred. Lily let out a soft sob as she hit her clenched fist against the tree. There were only a few weeks left of the summer and by the end of the current week, she would receive her school letter and that would mean that Alice would be back from her trip with Frank. She could fill her last week with all the friendship and girl time she could get to make up for her empty summer.

Even with the thoughts of some sanity coming to her aid this summer, tears still filled her eyes from the knot in her chest. Why had he just left her without a word today? More importantly, why did this feeling make her _actually_ care what he did? Why did she actually want to spend time with him again? The tears began to fall from her eyes as she sat there curled up against the tree. She continued to cry even when a pair of hands pulled her away from the tree and settled her against their chest. The arms wrapped around her and she didn't even bother to look at who it was because all she could do was cry and for once she felt safe and comforted.

"Just let it out." He whispered into her ear and suddenly the chills rushed down her spin again. She glanced up from resting against him to see his deep hazel eyes smiling down at her through the wire frame glasses. "Where did you go?" She choked out as she tried to push away from him, only to be pulled back. "Remus needed to go help his mum so Sirius and I went to grab our brooms. We didn't think you would be out of there so soon." He mumbled as he slid a handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Where is Sirius?" Lily glanced around nervously, trying to hide her face so he couldn't see her in a weakened state. "He went ahead. We're meeting him there." She nodded and moved to pull away when his arms tensed and pulled her back.

"We'll meet him in a minute. First tell me what happened?" He made sure to make eye contact with her and could see the shock in her eyes. Her mouth opened and closed a few times like she wanted to say something, but no words came out.

"Being muggle born is more of a struggle than people think." She breathed out. She technically wasn't lying to him. She just wasn't telling him specific examples. He pulled her close and felt warmth surge through him as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Anyone gives you problems this year and the Marauders will make them wish they'd never been born!" James smiled as he heard a laugh escape her lips. "Just like Amos Diggory?" She questioned glancing up at him. "Just like Amos Diggory." He laughed remembering the boy who cheated on Lily and the next day left a trail of water behind him because of the rain cloud he had charmed to follow him.

X

"I hate flying!" She yelled over the rushing wind, as she held tighter around James' waist. "Can't hear you!" James yelled with a smile on his face seeing as he could clearly hear her. She had warned him about her fear of flying, which made him want to fly with her even more. The higher he flew, the more scared she became and would tighten her grasp around his waist. They had been flying for what Lily thought was forever when they began to descend towards the ground. "Finally." she mumbled causing James to chuckle. "Lily we were only in the air for twenty minutes." His feet touched the ground gracefully while Lily stumbled a bit and fell into his back to catch her balance. "Felt longer." She grumbled as she flipped her leg over the broom. James pulled the broom out from under him and grabbed on to her hand. "Relax. Were almost there." He began to pull her along but all she could do was stare at their hands. She forgot what his hands had felt like that night when he helped her up. How smooth they were and gentle even when they had a strong grasp around her hand.

He pulled her down a long dirt road until a few houses became visible in the distance. Lily didn't notice them due to her concentration on their hands, but after tripping over a rock, she pulled her focus back to see the village in front of her. "Where are we?" She mumbled, unable to take her eyes off of the sight before her. "_This_." James gestured with his broom toward the village and smiled down at her. "Is what I call home!" He dropped Lily's hand while taking a deep breath and began walking along the path into the town. Lily quickened her pace to keep up with him, feeling the knot reform in her chest, as his hand was no longer around hers.

"And home is where?" She had finally made it to his side and glanced up at him. "Godrics Hollow." His smile was the biggest she had ever seen on him. She glanced around her at the small village as they began to walk through. It was very similar to Diagon Alley, but to her it had a more peaceful feeling. There weren't lines out the doors and it wasn't impossible to move through the streets. It was actually possible to see through shop windows and not be afraid to get pushed through them by the immense crowds behind you. Lily began to stroll along until something pulled her back. As she stumbled to catch her balance, she felt warmth inside her as she saw James hand once again around hers. "You walked right by it. I'm proud of you." He laughed watching Lily's face change from confusion to pure awe in a matter of seconds. Standing in front of James was a store where books filled the windows and the shelves outside.

"It's so pretty." She gawked as she began to move forward, but James tugged her back gently.

"Later. We have to go meet with Sirius or he'll go insane from boredom." James laughed pulling Lily down the street. His laughter grew more and more at the depressing noises she made the further he dragged her away. "Tease." She mumbled as he finally pulled her out of sight from the store. He stopped short, which she didn't notice and continued to walk until he yanked her back.

"What?" She asked seeing the contorted smirk on his face. "Never thought I would ever hear that from you directed at me." She yanked on his hand causing him to stumble forward a bit so his face was inches from hers. "Shut it." She grumbled as she dropped his hand and marched off down the street. "You like to wander off when you have no idea where you're going." James yelled from behind her as he jogged to catch up, still attempting to process what had just happened.

She managed to make her way halfway through the town, when she came to a fork in the road and sighed in defeat. "Fine." She mumbled turning to see James resting against a fence a few houses back. "Glad you didn't keep walking. You would have missed the house completely."

He turned away from her and began walking through the gate behind him. Lily rushed along until she came to his side as he stood outside the door. She couldn't understand why they hadn't gone in yet when she noticed a piece of parchment on the door. "I hate you Padfoot!" James yelled up at the house and turned back to the street. Lily quickly stepped closer to the door to get a better look at the note.

_Prongs-_

_I may or may not have run into Emmeline Vance and we may or may not have come back here to play…  
Im just going to be hones,. If you don't want to hear screaming and how a real man has sex, I'd suggest you and Evan's roam around town for about an hour._

_Much appreciated!_

_-Padfoot_

Lily let out a loud laugh and glared up at the house as well. "Like you can go that long! I bet you're already done!" She yelled as she turned to see James smiling and holding open the gate. "You two are going to be interesting once school starts again." She strolled by him and glanced back at the house to see the curtains in the upstairs window drift closed. "School in general is going to be interesting when we get back." James stared down at her confused as they continued down the road that led to the right. "Meaning what? Not much has really changed." Lily's eyes quickly met James' as she stopped walking. "Not much has changed? James before this summer I hated you! We hadn't spoken since right after Christmas break!" The confusion still didn't leave his face and Lily just shook her head and continued to walk down the right path toward the pond at the end of the road. "So what if were talking again! Just means we got over our fight from Snivellus."

She sat down on the edge of the water and glanced over at him as he sat beside her. "James. Were actually friends now. That's what's changed." She laughed stretching out her legs in front of her. "So? Who cares!" He shifted himself closer to her, which caused her to glance up. Her eyes reflected in the sunlight and his breath caught in his throat. All he wanted to do in that moment was brush the stray hair that fell in front of her face as she laughed nervously and looked away. It was a laugh he had never heard from her before. Her smile was different as well. It was almost as if she was nervous being there with him. That's when he recognized it. It was the smile and laugh that he had only seen from a distance and never experienced. There was something there and he knew he wasn't backing down now.

"Everyone will care, James." She mumbled brushing the stray hair behind her ear. "We've been fighting since the day we met and no one is going to just accept that we've suddenly put our differences aside." As she glanced up, James was still staring at her. "Well what are we supposed to do about it? Just suddenly stop being friends to please the public? Act as if we didn't have a great time together these past few weeks? Because honestly Evans, I think that's fucking ridiculous!" He snapped as he pushed himself up. "But I…" She began but he cut her off.

"No! I don't care what you say! I'm still calling you my friend. Fuck what everyone else says! Hell, I don't even give a shit about what Deirdre has to say!" He began stomping back up the grass toward the street. "James!" Lily yelled out but he continued up the path. "Just forget it!" He yelled back and she quickly pushed herself up and ran up the street after him. She heard a door slam as she turned the corner onto the street and as she reached the gate, a girls scream sounded from inside the house. "Merlin! Prongs are you bloody insane?" Sirius shout sounded followed by a door slamming. Lily was about to step forward through the gate when Emmeline Vance rushed out the front door adjusting her skirt. At the sight of Lily she froze and turned bright red. After receiving no reaction from Lily, she quickly fixed her skirt and pushed past her with her nose high in the air. "Slag." Lily mumbled under her breath as she pushed through the gate and in through the front door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

As she stepped through the front door, she was immediately hit with the smell of cinnamon and apples. The feeling of warmth filled her and as Lily glanced around, she understood why James called this home. Unlike the Potter Mansion, which had the feeling of being in a museum, the house gave off a relaxed cottage feel and as she walked through the house, she couldn't help but notice all of the pictures and trophies that lined every surface in the room. All of the memories and happiness of their family were in this house. Lily jumped slightly as footsteps began to fumble down the stairs and as she turned, she took a few steps back seeing a disheveled Sirius with a scowl across his face.

"What did you do to him, Evans?" He snapped quickly walking toward her. "One minute he's perfectly fine and the second I leave him alone with you, something happens and he shoves me half naked out of the bedroom and slams the door behind me!" He glared down at her and if Lily hadn't known better, she could have sworn she heard a slight growl escape his throat. " What did _I _do to him? Seriously, Black! If you hadn't banned us from the house for your sex-capades with Vance, we wouldn't have had to bring up the subject of what the bloody hell happens when we return to school!" He stared at her a moment and the anger returned to his eyes. "What did you say to him?" This time she definitely knew she heard a growl.

"Just that it may not be so easy being friends there because of what everyone else has seen from us." She mumbled glancing down at the ground, realizing what she had said to James was stupid. Even though they had fought for all these years, now was different. She wanted to be his friend and he wanted to be hers. Also the fact that she found herself feeling empty when he wasn't around. "Do you know how long he has waited just for you to even be nice to him?" She glanced up to meet his anger filled eyes once more. Pain clenching through her heart as she thought of an angered James upstairs. "You better fix this Ginger!" He snarled before walking past her and slamming into her shoulder. She winced at the pain but stayed quiet as he entered the kitchen behind her. As his footsteps faded away, she glanced back at the staircase and began to walk toward it.

Upstairs, James could hear Sirius shouting but ignored it. In only a few weeks, he had reached a point with Lily that he had only dreamed of. He saw it in her eyes too that something was there. Whether she was just realizing it or had been hiding it this entire time, something was there and he wasn't going to let it go just because she felt they would be judged. It wasn't until James heard Lily yell back that whatever was going on downstairs, caught his attention. He couldn't make out what they were saying but he knew that if things were going to work, those two needed to fight out every bit of pent up anger they had for one another. Things became quieter a few moments later as James sat down in an armchair in the corner of the room, running his fingers through the mess of hair on his head.

It was then that he began to think about what would happen at school this year? They had ended the year not talking and he was with Deirdre. Now they were returning and had suddenly become mates and James was going to be ending things with Deirdre not too long after arriving back. His friends knew about them spending time together, well just Sirius and Remus, but had she mentioned a single thing about this to her friends? What would their reaction be? He jumped suddenly as a light knock on the door sounded and glanced up to see her head peering around the door. As his eyes locked with hers, he could see the gloss forming across them. She slid further into the room and shut the door behind her, never breaking eye contact. After a few moments of silence the gloss over filled her eyes and she finally broke eye contact and looked down.

"I'm sorry James." She whispered, expecting him to scoff and yell at her. What she didn't expect though, was James standing up and pulling her into a hug. One hand was along the small of her back, holding her closer to him while the other stroked her hair as she cried into his chest. "I should be the one apologizing. There was no reason for me to react like that. I know things are going to be different when we return." He mumbled, resting his chin on the top of her head. He hadn't realized how much shorter she actually was. "I just want us being friends to work. But in order for that to happen we can't let anything people say get to us. Alright?" He leaned back to look down at her. She glanced up with tear-stained cheeks and smiled. "Alright." She nodded, tightening her grip around his back.

"I should probably find some way to tell the girls about this before they get ambushed." She muttered, glancing back up at James to see him shaking his head. "Why haven't you told them?" She shrugged her shoulders and met his eyes, trying to see what he was feeling through them. "Well Celia and Marlene are in France. Plus there is no way I'm interrupting an Alice-Frank vacation." She laughed watching his face ponder over what everyone was doing. "Why did they go to France without you?" Her breath caught in her throat. She wasn't expecting this question. Her mouth fumbled for words and she felt his eyes watching her, growing more and more curious. "Lil's? You alright?" Her mouth continued to open and close as her eyes darted around the room. What was she supposed to say to him? He had seen her this summer, she worked and she sat around the house. There was no reason in his eyes why she shouldn't have been able to go. She had to tell him.

"PRONGS!" Sounded from downstairs as Lily began to open her mouth. They both turned to the door as they heard Sirius stampede up the stairs. "You alright, Padfoot?" James asked as Sirius tripped through the door with a bottle in his hands. "I have the best idea!" James shook his head, which caused Lily to giggle. A smirk formed on his face as he glanced from her back to Sirius. "What is this brilliant idea Pads?" A grin spread across his face as he leaned in closer and held his hands out in front of him like he was about to tell the most important secret ever. "I want a tattoo!" Lily didn't see that as a huge thing but by the look on James' face, this was big. "You're afraid of needles you bloody idiot!" He scoffed still watching Sirius with concern. "That's why I need to get completely shitfaced!" He laughed taking a rather large swig of the bottle in his hand, which Lily then recognized as Fire Whiskey. "Sirius they wont let you get one if you're piss drunk!" She scoffed seeing he had drunk a third of the bottle in one chug.

As he lowered the bottle from his lips, he glanced over at James with a rather large grin across his face. James' hand slowly reached up and slid through his hair. "Sadly, he's the most sober acting drunk I've ever seen in my life." She glanced back from James to see Sirius' grin had doubled in size. "I go to class hammered daily!" He seemed almost proud as he stood up straight and crossed his arms, cradling the bottle in them. She began shaking her head, but as she shook it in James' direction, she caught sight of the seriousness in his face. "You're serious?" She glared at James.  
"No I'm Sirius! He's James." She quickly sent a glare in his direction, only to receive a slight shrug. "Figured you would have known after five years." He continued to shrug as he turned to leave. "So you're going to just get hammered alone and go get a tattoo?" James stepped forward catching his shoulder only to see Sirius turn with a devious look on his face. "Of course not! That's why I volunteered the two of you to drink with me." He pushed the bottle into James' hand and skipped off down the hall.

James glanced back at Lily to see her leaning against the bed with her arms crossed, laughing. "What?" He laughed back as he began walking toward her. She took a few more steps toward him, closing the space between them. He felt her hand on his for a moment, until he realized she had taken the weight of the bottle from him. "You are going to be a terrible influence on me James." She stepped back as she took a swig from the bottle, her face grimacing as the liquid burned down her throat. He loved hearing her say his name and reached for the bottle back, but was surprised to find she had shifted so her back blocked him. "Get your own bottle." She laughed brushing past him and out the door that Sirius had just left through moments before.

X

She could feel the blood rushing to her face as she hung upside down from the bed, her hands on the floor supporting her so she wouldn't fall. Her parents had decided to go out on a romantic night on the town, leaving Celia and herself to fend for themselves at the flat. But soon after her parents left, Marlene emerged from the shower to find that Celia had left her as well. It had become a common thing for Marlene to be alone, but it was beginning to frustrate her. She wanted her friends to come along so that situations like this wouldn't happen. With Lily not there, she knew it would be a bit more of a mild vacation, due to Celia's isolated behavior. But with her out on dates nightly with the boy she had met, Marlene felt like she hadn't even brought a friend at all.

She had gone out to a local café just down the street from the flat and eaten dinner alone, but what would have been the best night to go out and experience the night life of Paris, she was by herself and in no way was she going to explore random places alone at night! So after her meal and a free cup of gelato from flirting with the waiter, she made her way back to the flat where she found herself lying upside down until she was light headed.

Marlene had hoped that Lily would have written by now, but sadly a day or so after she had sent her letter, Sonia returned with nothing but a vicious hunger which resulted in Marlene having to bandage a finger or two. In her other days of boredom, she had already explored every last inch of the flat and would be able to tell anyone anything about it. There was also the situation of people watching and knowing their schedules perfectly. Like from the suspicious way her middle age neighbor across the way snuck a man through the fire escape window, she was blatantly having an affair whenever her husband left for work after his lunch break at noon. Or there was an elderly couple that would walk past the house around 4 in the afternoon everyday and sit on the bench by the fountain for about an hour. Marlene was in such a state of boredom that in the past couple days she had taken to cleaning. Something she had never even considered, especially seeing as she had to do it all without magic due to her still being under-aged.

She quickly flipped herself back up as black spots flashed slightly before her eyes. She lay back on the bed for a few moments, attempting to even herself back out again before seeing what else she could explore. As she drifted through the flat, the sound of the elevator ringing was something new to her around this time of day as was the door opening a few moments later, revealing a puffy eyed Celia. She quietly closed the door behind her, not having seen Marlene yet and tip toed into the bathroom next to the front door, lightly clicking the door shut behind her. Attempting to play dumb, Marlene rushed back into the bedroom and flopped down on the bed, pulling a magazine off the bedside table and pretending to read it. As she scanned through the familiar articles, she heard the click of the bathroom door open once more and a quiet cough sound a few moments later.

"Mare? You still here?" Celia's voice echoed off the walls and she knew if Marlene didn't reply, she definitely wasn't there. "Bedroom!" Echoed back a few moments later and she took a deep breath, following the direction the voice came from. "Hi. Sorry I just needed some fresh air. Took another walk around the neighborhood." She smiled and Marlene could easily read that something had changed. The chime in Celia's voice had vanished and her smile almost seemed forced. It was then that she realized the pain she was hiding. "He went home, didn't he?" Marlene mumbled, setting aside the magazine and pushing herself to the edge of the bed. She watched as a gloss formed over Celia's eyes and the red return around them as she nodded. Marlene immediately jumped up and pulled her into a hug, letting her cry into the shoulder of the blouse she had bought a few days before at a fancy boutique.

As they sat down and Marlene stroked her hair, she could feel that Celia was beginning to calm down as her short, choked breaths began to elongate and even out. "So after all of this time you knew?" She murmured, catching Marlene's eye. She jumped slightly at the short laugh outburst that followed as Marlene smiled down at her. "Of course I knew! I followed you the third night you bailed on me to 'go sketch the Eiffel tower' again!" This brought a smile to Celia's face as she glanced down at her hands in front of her. "Nothing gets past you McKinnon." She chuckled, quickly wiping the tears from her eyes. "Well that's obvious. Now at least tell me you're going to write the bloke?" She turned Celia to face her, meeting her eye. Celia smiled and nodded, pulling a crumpled piece of paper out from her pocket. "He told me to ring him originally." She mumbled glancing at the line through the numbers on the paper, which were followed by his name and address. "Was a bit taken aback when I told him that my family didn't believe in telephones."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After about a quarter of the bottle, she didn't seem to feel anything and it made her rather happy to know she wasn't a lightweight. However, once the liquid reached just under the label, Lily found that all she could do was giggle and lay back on the couch watching the drunken twins in front of her stumble about the den, attempting to top one another's drunken tales from the past. "That's not even close to the time I walked in on your parents!" Sirius laughed tripping backward over his own feet. "You walked in on my Parents!" James screamed, horror clearly visible in his eyes. "I never told you about that?" Sirius rubbed his chin looking at the ground in thought. "No! You bloody well didn't!" James shouted running both hands through his hair, trying to burn the image of Sirius walking in on his parents out of his mind before it could get the chance to imagine more of what he actually saw and scar him for life.

"Huh… Could have sworn I did." Sirius shrugged, falling back onto the couch, spreading his arms out along the back and glancing over at Lily. "So enough about us. Evans! How you feeling?" Attempting to be as sober as possible, she simply smiled and gave Sirius a nice thumbs up. All would have been well, if her body hadn't betrayed her letting out a rather large hiccup the moment she put her thumb down. James and Sirius erupted in laughter, as she felt all of the blood pour into her face. "Shut it." She mumbled looking down at the floor, only to glance up when she felt the couch sink down next to her. James was slouched on the couch in a familiar position that Sirius was smiling at her. "What about your drunken stories?" He asked catching her eye, seeing her quickly look down.

"You don't want to here that." She whispered, glancing up to see shock light up Sirius' eyes, remembering exactly what happened the last, and only time, she was drunk. If he hadn't found her, it would have been a lot worse. "Oh come on Lil's! It can't be that bad." James laughed, his hand sliding down the couch and rubbing the small of her back. Chills rushed through her and he felt her shiver under his hand. He glanced up at Sirius trying to get him to back him up, but as he caught Sirius' eye, he could see the nervousness spread across his face. "What don't you two want me to know?" James glanced between the two of them, seeing they were both avoiding his eye contact. "Did something happen between the two of you? Did you have sex!" James pushed himself up, and glared at them with a slight wabble, trying to stand up straight. "Merlin No!" Lily shrieked glaring at him. "Do I look like that horrible of a friend to you, Prongs? Besides, Evans is still a virgin." Lily's head snapped over to see Sirius laughing slightly. "Shut it Black!"

"What Evans? I'm just telling the truth!" She glanced down, embarrassment reading even more on her face now. James began to relax a bit more and sat back down next to Lily, his hand making its way back to where it had sat before. Lily sat there surprised for a moment as the hand returned but didn't say anything. Primarily because she liked him being so close to her and if she said anything, he would take his hand away. She couldn't understand why, but James being so close to her gave her comfort that she rarely ever felt from anyone but her father. "So if it wasn't that. Then how bad can it be?" Lily mumbled something quickly and Sirius' eyes doubled in size. "Lily…" He leaned forward trying to catch her eyes. "It was bound to come out eventually Sirius." She looked up at him and glared. Letting out a long breath, she turned to face James and made sure their eyes locked. "You have to promise me you wont get mad." He saw the fear in her eyes and realized he needed to put any jealousy aside for her. "I promise." He sighed.

"Lily!" Sirius yelled finally pushing himself up. "Sirius! Fuck off!" She snapped glaring at him. "I wasn't hurt and I got out of there in time! He promised me he wouldn't get mad!" James began to look back and forth between the two of them with deep concern. "Wait. Get hurt? What the fuck happened?" He raised his hand to her cheek, pulling her face toward his. Her heart began to race as his face was inches from hers and she felt as if she was going to faint. "I know about Remus!" She sputtered out closing her eyes tight and turning her head out of his hands. He glanced at Sirius who had buried his head in his hands. James quickly glanced back at Lily and pulling her face up into both of his hands. "Lily! Look at me!" He whispered staring concerned at her face. She finally opened her eyes to see his face and let out a soft sigh, as she saw no anger there. "What happened Lils?"

"It was the first time I drank. My mind was so off." She choked out, trying not to cry again in front of James. "I was dared to go in the forbidden forest and pick some stupid flower. It was the full moon." She felt his hands tense near her face and they slid down to her hands, grasping them tightly. "He had me cornered and if that wolf hadn't shown up and drawn his attention away. I don't know what would have happened." The tear ran down her cheek as she closed her eyes. She could hear Sirius let out a sigh behind her and knew she couldn't take it back. James glanced up at Sirius to catch his eye. Giving him a nod and mouthing 'Thank you' while she wasn't looking.

"Sirius found me running through the forest a few minutes later." She mumbled turning herself toward the fire and leaning back against the couch. "Marlene told me about the dare. I ran down to the forest to get you." Sirius shrugged finally sitting back down. "She put two and two together as we walked back to the castle." He let out a yawn, leaning back against the couch and resting his head. James wrapped his arm around Lily pulling her against him. "I don't care that you know because we know you aren't stupid enough to tell anyone. I'm just glad you're safe." He whispered as he rested his head on hers. Lily snaked her arm around his back of and pulled him tighter against her. "I'm not the best drunk." She giggled as she wiped the last remaining tear from her cheek. " None of us are." James laughed as he gestured to Sirius who had passed out on the couch opposite of them.

"So much for his tattoo." He laughed, unwrapping himself from Lily and crossing over to Sirius, laying the blanket on the back of the sofa over him. "I think he forgot about that hours ago." She laughed more, seeing how peaceful he looked asleep and how it was completely different from the monstrosity he was when he was awake. James returned to the spot on the couch next to Lily, leaning back and staring at the fire. He began to zone out, letting images of Remus flash through his mind from when they had gone out to run with him this past year. If you weren't used to it, he was extremely frightening and imagining Lily up against that caused his stomach to churn.

"Cancer." Lily broke the silence between them and James jumped slightly. "What?" He turned to see her staring at the fire as well. "Cancer. The reason I didn't go to France." He sat there for a moment, not sure what on earth she was talking about. "The astrological sign from Divination?" She let out a small laugh, glancing over at him. "It's a disease that Muggles can catch. In most cases it spreads too far and can cause death." Worry spread across his face and he slid himself closer to her. "My dad has it. Not me. He's had it for about four years now."

"Is there any treatments they can do?" James turned back to the fire, his hand slipping through his hair, letting out a long quiet breath that it wasn't her. "They've tried them all. He got better for a bit and then after last Christmas it all went downhill. Every time I go see him, he's gotten worse." She stared down at her hands, pulling the string on her sweater, unraveling the seams. "Only person I've ever told is Dumbledore and that was because I wanted to see if there was a potion that could work." He glanced over at her out of the corner of his eye. " Not even Marlene or Celia?" He saw the smirk rise slightly on her lips as she twirled the string around her finger. "Not even them. They just know that I had 'A lot of family things I needed to attend this summer.' Never mentioned it was working at a diner to pay for school and visiting my dad in the hospital every couple days."

"Is that why you were crying when I found you?" James' hand slipped around hers as he saw her staring at him out of the corner of his eye. "No. My sister's moving out." She turned back to the fire, feeling the prickling feeling behind her eyes once more. "So you're sad she's leaving?" He squeezed her hand tight, but released it when she stared over at him, frustration being the only thing he could read from her face. "I was upset because my sister didn't even tell me she was moving out because she hates me! Has for six years now and wont stop!" She pulled her hand away from James and crossing her arms across her chest, she leaned back onto the couch glaring at the fire.

"Six years would mean…" He began but she cut him off. "Hogwarts? Magic? I became a Witch and she didn't? Clearly the only thing that makes my sister happy is having everything! I finally had something she didn't and she refuses to speak to me or treat me like a human being because of it!" Her voice cracked and as he turned, James watched a tear flow down her cheek. "She'll let it go eventually Lily. She's a brat, but you're her sister!" He reached out, but as his hand touched her shoulder, she spun to face him, which caused him to jump slightly. "Her sister that she told everyone goes to the London School for the Mentally Impaired? The sister who isn't included in a single decision or big event in her life? Some great relationship we'll have!" She choked out, trying to hold back the tears but couldn't. Right there in front of James, for the third time again that day, she cried. And just like the other times that day, he seemed to surprise her. James wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest. There was no teasing or mocking. No rude comments telling her to 'suck it up and be brave'. Instead he stroked her hair and let her cry.

"Just a few more weeks and we'll be back at school. You wont have to see her or hear from her." For some odd reason, those words seemed to calm her down. She wouldn't be working anymore, her sister would be a complete after thought and her mother wouldn't have to worry about the bills for her because she was away at school. Everything could calm down again and Lily could be back with her friends at a place where she belonged. A place that was more of a home to her than the house she was raised in. With that happiness in mind, she curled up against James and relaxed.

X

James awoke to something slamming against his foot and a loud thud following soon after. As he opened his eyes, the light caused his head to throb. He glanced around the room and suddenly froze at what lay beside him. Lily Evans was curled up against him still and this time, she was the peaceful sleeper he had always imagined. Not like back at the World Cup where he compared her to a monster. "Never thought I'd see this happen except maybe in your dreams, Prongs." Sirius laughed as he leaned against the bathroom door, Hand resting on his head with his eyes squinting at the light like James. "Little hung over are we?" Sirius quickly held his hand up to James, flipping him off.

"Pansies." James and Sirius both jumped as Lily's voice sounded as she sat up and stretched. "What and you're not hung over? You drank as much as us!" Sirius scowled at her in disbelief. "Probably more actually." James laughed, watching her smirk over at him. "I may not drink often. But I'm no lightweight." Sirius stared at her for a moment and then stomped past them into the kitchen. They sat there quietly for a moment and out of the corner of her eye, Lily could see James just smiling at her. "Guys! Get in here!" Sirius yelled from the kitchen causing Lily and James to look at each other concerned. They jumped up quickly and rushed into the kitchen to find Sirius petting a jet-black owl. "Hogwarts Letters!" He sang, waving three envelopes in the air. He handed them each of theirs and then began ripping into his own. "How did they know I was here?" She muttered under her breath as she slid her finger along the seam, opening the envelope. "Its Dumbledore, Evans! What doesn't that man know?" Sirius scoffed as he glanced over the list in front of him.

"Well shit…" James muttered staring down at one of the pieces of paper in his hand. "What is it, Prongs? Minnie's list seem unnaturally long to you too?" Sirius asked, staring intently at his list, counting the number of books he needed just for McGonagall. "I'm Captain." He muttered staring back and forth between the letter and the small pin in his hand. "Captain of what? The geek squad in Transfiguration?" Sirius laughed still mulling over the list. "Quidditch Captain." Lily breathed out staring at the pin causing Sirius to look up as well. "Well shit indeed Prongs! Congrats! I thought for sure Meadows was going to get it seeing as it's her last year!" That was the primary thought in James' mind. He was going into his sixth year, why would McGonagall choose him over Dorcas who was going into her final year? He knew she definitely would not be happy opening her letter this morning seeing as she had been expecting the position for the past year. Lily could read from James' face that he was completely unsure about being awarded the position. Dorcas was one of his closest friends on the team and to be awarded something he knew she wanted began an internal battle in his mind. "So did I." James muttered glancing up from the pin at Sirius and Lily.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Dorea took in a deep breath as the wind blew past her, the floral scents of the garden surrounding her from all directions. Tea outside was her favorite thing to do when the men of the house left her in peace for the day. No worries of her son and his mischievous friends causing any damage, not having to make sure her house was prepared for spontaneous Ministry parties that her husband sprung on her at any moment. Just her own time that she could breathe and enjoy the beauty of her home. Things had been slightly more chaotic for her lately with Sirius living at their home. It became a constant worry with having two of her son, running around their house and causing more problems than she's ever had to deal with before.

"Madam Potter?" Squeaked from behind her. Dorea turned in her seat to find James' house elf Marley standing before her. "Hello dear. What can I do for you?" She smiled down at the elf, happy to see the smile returned. "Miss Sinclair is here. But Master James isn't home." It took her a moment to remember who she was, but once the realization occurred, Dorea knew she needed to cover for her son. She knew the mentality of his girlfriend from when they had met before and knew she would not be happy that James was off with Sirius the day she was set to return. "I'll take care of it Marley. Don't you worry." The elf nodded and with a snap of his fingers vanished. Dorea pushed herself up from the chair and made her way up the patio steps into the house. As she passed through the hallway from the kitchen, she could hear the frustrated mumbles of Deirdre in the other room and as she stepped into the entryway, found her glaring up at the high ceilings.

"How can I help you dear?" She let her voice chime as her heals clicked along the marble floors announcing her presence. Deirdre spun about quickly with a fake smile plastered across her face that in no way did Dorea believe. "Hello Dorea!" She squealed causing her to flinch slightly at the pitch of her voice. "It's Mrs. Potter dear. I don't usually allow people to call me by my first name until we have spent a lot of time together and since this is only our second meeting, I find it slightly inappropriate." She watched the anger flash over her eyes as one slightly twitched. However, immediately after her fake smile appeared once more. "Of course Mrs. Potter. My apologies, I didn't mean to offend you." Dorea gave her a small nod and held her ground in the entry way as Deirdre continually glanced back at the den. "So what can I do for you dear?" She repeated, trying to quicken the situation so she could return to her tea in the garden, which was most likely cold by now. "I told James I would be home today. Do you know where he is?" She could hear the frustration in her voice as she glanced up the stairs, seeing if James was hiding somewhere up there from her.

"Hes gone to our house in the country with a few of his friends. They left yesterday and never told me when they were returning." She kept a straight face as she watched Deirdre's face contort slightly. "Do you know what friends?" She began to fidget slightly with her hands and all Dorea could do was smile. "Just Sirius and my friends daughter." The glare she received at the small mention of Lily caused Dorea to shutter slightly. She watched her remain quiet for a moment and as she regained her composure, let out a soft sigh and glanced back at Dorea. "Can you ask him to write me when he returns?" The innocence returned to her voice and Dorea had to hold back from scoffing at her. "Of course dear." Deirdre gave a small nod and began her walk to the door and as it clicked closed behind her, Dorea let out a long breath. Both she and her husband had never been fans of Deirdre when she arrived unexpectedly at their home earlier in the summer. The way she spoke down to their son throughout that day made her sick. Never before had she seen her son let someone tell him what to do and she knew right away that she would never be supportive of this relationship.

"Madam Potter?" She glanced down in front of her to find her own house elf Giles in front of her holding up a small piece of paper. As she quickly took the paper, a groan escaped her lips as she read the contents within.

_Dorea,_

_The Minister and I will be over with a few guests from France in about an hour for a Luncheon. Can you please see that the Elves prepare something our guests will find appealing?_

_Thank you Darling._

_Love, Charlus_

She closed her eyes and sighed, only opening them to glance around to make sure the house was clean. Quickly clapping her hands, she glanced down to find two other elves materialize in front of her. "Whats the theme today Madam?" Giles squeaked as Marley and their counterpart Eve appeared beside him. "French Lunch guests. Any ideas?" Eve quickly raised her hand, receiving a laugh from Dorea. "As long as you think it will be appetizing, I trust you fully Eve." She smiled down at her to see her give a slight hop of joy. "Of course Madam!" She quickly snapped her fingers and vanished, immediately followed by Giles. Marley stood there for a moment, kicking his foot back and forth. "What is it Marley?"

"I don't like how she treats Master James." He let out, glancing up at her. "Neither do I Marley. Well make sure this doesn't last." She nodded as she crouched down and rested her hand on the elf's shoulder. "Where is he anyway, Madam?" He asked resting his hand on hers. "In Godrics Hollow with Sirius and Lily." A large smile appeared on his face right away and his hand lightly squeezed hers. "I do like Miss Lily." He nodded, receiving a laugh from Dorea. "As do I dear. Now run along. We've a luncheon to prepare!" She giggled standing up straight and receiving a salute from Marley before he snapped and vanished.

X

He sat with his legs curled up against his chest on the front steps of her house, frustrated with her mother for slamming the door in his face before he could even get a word out. After that she wouldn't even open the door again when he knocked. Hoping Lily would come out eventually, he sat there waiting in the dark with nothing but the street lights to see. Severus had spent most of his summer alone due to his mother being at work everyday and not being too social with the other boys from his house. With this time, his mind began to delve into the mistakes he had made this year and how he was truly alone when he didn't have Lily. He thought of how much he needed her there, even if it was against what his mother and housemates said and was considered wrong. She was his only true friend from before Hogwarts and over the years he learned that he loved her. Not like the way she thought either.

To her, he was like a brother, someone who was always there for her and knew her life. But to him, Lily Evans was the one. The only one for him and this summer made him realize that he couldn't let her go. She was the only person there for him when he was upset or needed help. Especially when he was caught in a situation with the Marauders and that git of a Wizard, James Potter. Severus knew he messed up and he needed to fix it before it was too late. He needed to stop trying to please his friends because they meant nothing to him and he needed to stop caring what his mother thought was right because in the end, he knew she despised him.

Severus felt a burst of wind rush by him and didn't see it as much until he heard a giggle. He glanced up and felt his heart catch in his chest as he saw her there smiling and laughing. Her hair was rushed back from flying on the back of a broomstick and as she swung her leg over the broom, she smiled over at the pilot. He felt he had seen the boy before but couldn't put his finger on it. The boy was extremely tall and toned which worried Severus about competition. Along with that, he knew she would fall for his white grin and deep hazel eyes behind his wire framed glasses. That's when the sharp pain tore through his heart. There smiling down at her, with the same cocky grin he always wore, stood the arrogant git that Severus despised, James Potter. He felt his jaw clench tight as he saw the girl he cared so much for, standing there happily next to the one boy who had made his life a nightmare for the past five years.

He sat there for a moment, unable to move, but as he began to push himself up slightly, Potters eyes, tore away from Lily's face and locked with Snapes. Without even a word, James flew around Lily and sat in between them, never looking away from him. As she turned and glanced around James, he could see her eyes fill with anger and watched her jaw begin to clench. "What do _you_ want?" She snapped, causing a cold chill to rush through him and make his stomach churn. "I came to talk." He held himself up straight, crossing his arms across his chest, attempting to duplicate Potters intensity but failing miserably, causing a smirk to cross James' face. "Not Happening!" James snapped but Lily rested her hand on his arm, causing him to relax slightly and for the first time, break eye contact to look back at her. "Just let him say what he needs to and then he can leave." She whispered, locking eyes with James. She smiled slightly as he gave her a soft nod and lowered himself to the ground turning to face his glare back at Snape. Seeing the grease ball in front of him caused his mind to fill with anger. He despised Snivellus more than anything, especially the way he had always been turning Lily against him. But the tables had turned and James wasn't going to let that change. He moved over slightly, but still made sure that Lily was behind him a bit.

"So what do you want?" She didn't want to see him and especially with James there. They had had this fight before and it ended horribly, just like their friendship. "Why is _he_ here?" His gaze on James seemed to deepen with frustration as he spoke. "He's bringing me home! Now what do you want?" She snapped her fingers, bringing Severus' attention back to her. "Home from what? Are you friends now?" His stomach flipped as the words fell from his mouth. It was everything that he had been trying to keep her from for years. Making up terrible stories so that she would never give him the time of day, pissing him off purposely so that he would get jinxed as Lily would come around the corner, he fought to keep it from happening and now here it was unraveling before him. "As a matter of fact we are. Now why are you here?" With that, the pain through his heart twisted even more. It was only the beginning stages, but there it was.

"I came to apologize." He muttered as his eyes locked with Lily's. She became slightly thrown off by the pain that was suddenly in his eyes. Did he actually care again? But as the word 'again' drifted through her mind, something snapped. "Our friendship ended on the train. You chose that. Not me! What makes you think I would even accept your apology especially when it's three months later?" James felt a twang of pride in his heart as Lily began yelling at Snape. He had always dreamed of the day he would witness it, he just never thought it would happen so soon. "Because even though its been a while, I know what I did Lily! I know it was stupid and that I should never have done that to you! You're my best friend and you know it! We have been even before we began Hogwarts!"

There was pleading in his voice and she felt her chest begin to push in, like an elephant was sitting on her chest. James glanced back to see her standing stiff and her eyes glossing over. He reached out his hand and wrapped it around hers, giving it a tight squeeze. She let out a long breath as the squeeze flowed over her hand. She had James here now. He was there for her and actually wanted to be there. He wasn't hiding their friendship, in fact she was the one who thought about it, but he was standing up for her and was there for her. She didn't need Severus anymore and he didn't need her even if he said it.

"Please, Lily…" The pleaded voice sounded one more time, bringing Lily back to reality before her. She had to choose, and she knew the answer. "Go home Severus." James held his breath as Lily's grip tightened immensely around his hand. "But…" He began but she cut him off. "I gave you multiple chances, and you failed me as a friend. In fact you were too embarrassed to even acknowledge me as your friend. I'm done." With that out, she relaxed her hand slightly over James', realizing he was holding his breath to hide the pain. "Goodbye Severus." She nodded toward him, and pulling James' hand, slid by him into the house. "Lily!" He shouted and began to follow but James stepped in between. "Move Potter!" His voice was almost like a hiss and James just held his ground. "She said go home Snivellus! Now go!" Snape tried to look around James, but he seemed to have grown taller over the summer. "This isn't the end of this, Potter!" He snarled as he stared up into James' eyes. "According to the lady, it is! Now leave!" And before Snape could get out another word, James stepped back into the house, slamming the door in Severus' face. The churning in his stomach began to tighten as anger rushed through his body. Spinning around, he quickly made his way down the stairs and down the familiar street to his own home. The street lights being the only things lighting his way.


	14. Chapter 14

******Well somehow with all my classes I managed to finish this chapter earlier in the week than expected. So instead of waiting the two days until Thursday, I figured I'd post it now and see if I can finish another chapter for later in the week. You guys have been great and I love reading your reviews! Keep on posting and if you have any suggestions or anything you'd like to see, I'll see what I can do!**

**Chapter 14**

_Oh Marlene,_

_It's a good thing I love you, you know that, right? Otherwise I would have killed you after the first nickname. France is the city of love you know, Of course people are snogging everywhere! But I'm glad to hear that you're enjoying it for the most part though. Celia will come around eventually when the boy has to leave or something as well. I wish I could have come, but a lot of things have been happening with my family so I have been working a lot this summer. And by working… I mean I've actually been working… at a diner… serving muggle food. Marls it's my nightmare. My boss calls me Ginger and the other waitresses are slags! But if I want to afford schoolbooks and new robes… it has to happen._

_As for friendship wise, I made a few new friends through my mom. She became friends with a woman she met around town and I have been spending a lot of time with her two sons. They're both actually very nice. One more than the other, primarily because he and I fight non-stop. But oh well. It should be interesting to see if my friendship with them holds up once we return to school in a week. I haven't heard from Alice since she returned with Frank, but they probably didn't want their vacation to end. _

_Severus appeared at my front door a few nights ago. He was begging for my friendship back. I don't know what happened, but I found myself gaining the confidence to tell him off. I don't think I will be hearing from him for a long time… hopefully. But my mum slammed the door in his face apparently so I know she's on my side too. _

_Luckily though, I will be able to see you and Celia's lovely faces in a week and hopefully I can get a hold of Alice so I have someone to shop with at Diagon Alley since you wont be home in time. I miss you and when you see Celia tell her I miss her as well. _

_See you both soon!_

_Love, Lily_

_P.S. I HAVE ALL THE QUIDDITCH TO DISCUSS WITH YOU!_

She sat there smiling to herself at covering all of the larger details of what actually occurred this summer. She wasn't lying. Just not divulging all of the information. It wasn't like she could so easily slip into a letter 'I'm best mates with James Potter now and Sirius is practically his adopted brother too!'

As she sealed the letter in the envelope, the doorbell sounded from the floor below. Hearing her mother's shoes moving downstairs, she continued to make her way over to her owl and tied the envelope onto her ankle. A knock on her door caused her to jump slightly as she closed the window behind Pip. "Lily?" She glanced back to see her mother peering around the door. "You ready to go Mum?" Lily asked as she slid on her shoes, holding onto her bed for balance. "I actually have to go into work. But I have someone to go with you." Her mother pushed the door forward and all Lily could hope in her gut was that it wasn't Petunia. She let out a deep sigh as the familiar smile of James appeared behind the door. "I figured you would rather go with someone you're comfortable with instead of your sister."

Christine smiled sheepishly as she waited for a reply from her daughter. "Sounds good to me!" She smiled over at her mother, which caused Christine to relax slightly. Lily glanced over to see James had held out his hand to her and she quickly reached out and grabbed it, following behind him past Christine. She smiled after them and as she heard the front door close, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen where she had left Dorea. "That went smoothly." Christine laughed, sitting at the table across from Dorea, pouring herself a cup of tea. "Good thing too. James' girlfriend has been hunting him for the past few days. " Christine sat there staring at her for a moment. "So I take it you aren't a fan?" She jumped slightly at the sudden burst of laughter from Dorea. "Even the house elves despise her!"

X

"Well its about time! I thought you were going to head back to school before I saw you again!" Mark Evans smiled at his red headed daughter as she entered the room, but a look of confusion fell across his face as a boy followed behind. He was tall and skinny, but there was some muscle to him. His glasses sat slightly crooked on his face and as Lily began to talk, he watched the boys eyes glisten and a smile spread across his face as he watched his daughter. "Sass it up old man! I was here not even a week ago." She stuck her tongue out at her father, happy to be receiving a smile in return, but what she didn't know was that her father was watching James' reactions to her. "Who do we have here?" He questioned, nodding his head past Lily and causing James' body to stiffen slightly.

"This is James." Warmth still filled his body when she called him by his first name. He relaxed and moved forward, holding out his hand to Mark. "Dorea's son. Pleased to meet you." As her father shook James' hand, he could feel how weak the man had become. He may not have shown it, but it was blatantly obvious as his hand barely squeezed James'. "Pleased to meet you. Mom send a replacement so she could go shopping?" Mark laughed as Lily scowled. "Of course not. She had work!" She watched her father nod but glanced over at James. "Did the ladies go shopping?" Lily glanced up to see James laugh and nod. "Of course they did!"

"My loving wife. Such a gem." He let out a soft chuckle but was overcome with a coughing fit. James glanced up at Lily to see the hurt and shock spread across her face. She was trying to hide it, but after the emotion James had seen from her the past few weeks, he could easily see how she really felt. He quickly reached over to the bedside table, grabbing the glass of water and handing it to Mark who gulped it down immediately. A few softer coughs sounded before he took a large inhale of breath. "Well that went down the wrong pipe." He chuckled again, but clearly could see his daughter wasn't buying it. "I'm fine, Red." The pain in her heart surged as his pet name for her slipped out. He had called her that from the day she was born with a head full of bright red hair, looking nothing like her parents. "How about I get you some more water dad." She reached out to him, taking the cup from his grasp. "They moved the fountain to the floor above a few days ago." She nodded exiting the room, heading toward the stairs at the end of the hall. "Takes forever for these nurses to get me drinks now a days." He shouted until she was out of earshot. They sat quiet for a few moments, James wondering if he should have gone with Lily to the water fountain, but pulled from his thoughts a second later as Mark let out another hacking cough.

"Its in my lungs." He choked out as his coughing fit decreased. "What?" James questioned. "The cancer. I know she's told you about it. She tells me everything." Mark smirked, seeing James' cheeks pool slightly with blood. James sat there a moment until finally understanding and glanced up at Mark with a face full of worry. "How long do you have?" He received a nod for picking up on it so quickly. "They said I'll be lucky if I even make it to Christmas." James sat back into the chair beside Marks bed, rapidly running his hands through his hair. He knew this would kill her. The man meant so much to her and now their time together was being cut unbearably short. "She doesn't know." James head snapped up, meeting Marks eyes. "And I don't plan on letting her know." Confusion spread on James' face. "If I tell her I have a few months left, you know she won't go to school. She'll fall behind and when I'm gone she'll spiral down. She needs to keep busy."

He continued to sit there unsure. He knew her love for her father and to hold back information like this from her killed him. "You know that place is more her home than here. Its where she belongs James." Mark glanced over at the boy sitting beside him. He could easily read the struggle going on in his mind through his facial expressions. "I know you care for her." A smirk grew across his face as the boy's head snapped up and James' eyes met his. "I'm not going to say anything. I just want to know that someone is looking out for her after I'm gone." Without so much as a second thought, Mark was pleased to see James immediately nod. "If the worst does come. Which I hope you know, Im hoping it doesn't! Know no matter what, I'm there for her." James face was stern as he spoke bringing a smile to Marks face. Even if Lily didn't like to admit it, he could clearly see throughout the years from the stories she told that there was something there. Sure it was blatantly obvious from the stories and even now that James would love to be with her, but even if she didn't notice it yet, Mark knew she wanted to be with him just as bad.

"You're a good guy, Potter. Even if that grease ball Lily calls a friend says otherwise." James crooked smile appeared as he thought of a few days before, when Lily acknowledged the fact that she was done with Snivellus and pushed him out of her life. "Could be why they aren't friends anymore." James couldn't help but laugh seeing the smile appear across her fathers face. "Thank god! Boy was a nightmare if you ask me!" Mark glanced over to see him laughing and nodding away. "You two seem way to cheerful without me here." Lily laughed as she re-entered the room, barely glancing at her father, but at the smile plastered across James face. Mark couldn't help but notice the look between the two of them as their eyes met and he just smiled more knowing that even if it didn't last, his daughter would be in good hands when he wasn't there to protect her anymore.

"Daddy!" A shriek came from behind Lily causing her to jump slightly. Mark noted the frown appearing on Lily's face as she realized whose voice it was. James watched as a girl, slightly taller and the smallest bit rounder than Lily, with deep brown hair, cut into a short bob entered the room. Glancing over at Lily, who was extremely tense with a stern frown across her face, James couldn't help but realize that this was her sister. "Why hello Tunie." Mark smiled as his daughter came closer, hugging him and glancing back at the door where her rather large boyfriend stood. He and Lily had always taken to referring to him as a walrus when Petunia and his wife weren't around. He was never a fan of the man, but in the end he made his daughter happy, and when it came to Petunia, that's all he could really want for her. "Hello Vernon." He nodded, noticing the glances he continued to give Lily. Petunia would feed terrible stories to her boyfriend about her sister and Mark could never understand why.

Vernon's attention came back to Mark, giving him a quick nod before rushing past Lily to Petunias side, standing in between them. "This is James." Their father nodded towards James who gave them a slight nod. "Your mothers friends son. They're out shopping so James offered to come with Lily." He nodded and smiled, glancing over at Lily to see the smile in her eyes. "That was nice of you." Petunia scoffed, still not acknowledging her sister. "It was my pleasure. I love spending time with Lily." Lily couldn't help but grin back at him, feeling as if her stomach was doing flips.

"Can't understand why you'd want to spend time with that monster." Vernon whispered over to Petunia causing a smirk to appear on her face. They hadn't realized it but James heard it clearly and within a short second, he was standing, his wand out and pointed toward Vernon, who had shoved Petunia behind his back. "He's just like her!" Vernon scoffed glaring at the wand in front of him, fear clearly visible in his eyes. "James…" Lily quickly made her way over, taking his hand down. His arm fought her slightly by tensing up but she slowly rubbed her hand back and forth along it soothingly. "They're not worth it." James glanced down at her, seeing the softness in her eyes, he let her pull down on his arm until his want was by his side. His tense arm relaxed as he slid his wand back into his pocket, hidden away.

Lily made sure James was seated before resting against the windowsill. "Mum is friend's with people like _that?_" Petunia scoffed glancing over at the two of them. Mark glared over at his daughter. "Like what Petunia? Just because your sister and her friends have different capabilities, doesn't make them any different from us!" James nodded and glanced over to see the disgust blatantly showing across Vernon's face and the hatred on Petunias."She's your sister you know! Whether you like it or not, magic is somewhere in your bloodline! It could have been you too!" James snapped, only to feel Lily's hand on his shoulder. He quickly reached up and placed his hand over hers, Mark held back the smile that fought to show itself. "I would die before I became like you!" James let out a laugh and shook his head. "Many people beg to differ, including yourself. I see right through your lies. You're quite jealous of your sister and just because she has something you don't, you shun her for such a rare gift as she works harder than anyone I've ever seen to be the brightest which of her age!" The glare he held with Petunia would be mistaken as a staring contest if someone were to walk in. The intensity between their stares caused Vernon to take Petunias hand in his snapping her out of their silent fight. She held tight onto Vernon's hand and stormed out of the room cursing under her breath. "Well that was a short visit." Mark chuckled as they left the room, finally letting out the smile that fought to be free. Lily smirked slightly but it didn't last long, still wishing that her sister would return and just accept her for what she is so they could have the friendship they shared when they were younger.

"He kind of reminds me of a walrus." James mumbled looking back over his shoulder at Lily. Her eyes moved straight to her fathers which were staring directly back at her. Small smirks began to form until they both began to burst out laughing. James quickly glancing back and forth between the two, it wasn't that funny. As the two of them calmed down slightly, Mark glanced over at his bedside table and grabbed his deck of cards. "James! You want to see a magic trick?"


	15. Chapter 15

******So I have no idea how I did it, but here's Chapter 15. I wouldn't expect this to happen again for a while because my workloads beginning to increase. Mostly because I need to work on the finer details of my puppetry class. Im making a Padfoot puppet :)  
But enjoy guys and please review! I love your feedback!**

**Chapter 15**

_Lils,_

_I was thinking of buying my school supplies today at Diagon if you are up for it?  
Meet outside Gringott's around eleven?_

_Alice_

_Finally!_

_I thought you and Frank just ran away together this summer when I hadn't heard from you! But eleven sounds perfect! I'll see you then!_

_Lily_

Lily sat on the wall outside of Gringott's a few minutes before eleven, glancing about for a petite, brunette bouncing toward her. But a few minutes later, Lily found her mouth falling open as she stared at the person in front of her. Standing there before her was Alice, but her long brunette locks were gone and cut down to a short pixie cut. "It's gone!" She squealed jumping up and looking closely at her head. "What?" It took her a moment to register what Lily was referring to, but finally noticed her focus on her hair. "Oh! I chopped it off weeks ago! I forgot to mention that didn't I?" Alice let out a laugh as she pulled her into a hug. "I've missed you!" Lily giggled, leaning back and looking at her friend. Since she had been taking advanced classes since her first year, Lily had been the youngest in her class and Alice, being the kind soul she was, took her under her wing. Alice and her boyfriend Frank were a year above Lily and her friends, but spent so much time with the group of fifth years, that no one could tell the different years apart within Gryffindor house.

"I've missed you! I can't believe it's my last year!" She pulled away from Lily and linked her arm through her friends. "Neither can I!" Lily let out a sigh as she came to the realization that her friends were leaving her one by one. "But enough of that! How was your summer?" Lily tried to hide her nerves as she took in a deep breath. Alice was the first friend she was going to tell the truth of her summer to. "Hectic." She laughed out, gaining Alice's attention. "Oh really?" She glanced over at her, eyebrows raised. Lily took a deep breath and as she went to speak, became startled as her name was yelled from nearby. "Lily Dear!" Both she and Alice glanced up to see Dorea Potter, rapidly making her way toward her, Deirdre Sinclair was not far behind, dragging James along. Her eyes quickly met James' and she could see a smile quickly appear across his face as the corner of her lips pulled into one as well. "Dorea how are you?" Lily unhooked herself from Alice to quickly give a hug to James' mother, trying to ignore the shocked look spread across Deirdre's face. "I'm doing well. We figured we'd get their school things out of the way today. We seemed to have lost Sirius back by the ice cream shop though." She laughed looking past Lily to see Alice smiling brightly. "Alice,! My how you've grown!" She smiled seeing the shock spread on Alice's face. "I've known you since you were a child. Your father works with my husband." Alice smiled back sweetly and nodded, never quite sure how to react to her fathers work associates and their families.

"Well I'll let you get back to your shopping! I'll probably see you later this week anyway, your mother and I are going to lunch the day before you head back to school." Dorea reached out, squeezing Lily's shoulder and continuing on, nodding to Alice as she passed. Deirdre quickly pushed her way past Lily and Alice, anger practically radiating from her. Her grasp was tight around James' hand but he managed to slip away, pulling Lily into a quick hug. She felt her stomach flipping again as she inhaled his sweet scent, trying not to make it too obvious how content she was in his arms. "James!" Deirdre yelled, as he glanced back to see her standing with her arms crossed, tapping her foot in aggravation. At the name, it finally clicked in Alice's head who he was. She hadn't been able to recognize him at first but now it was obvious. Sure he had grown taller and any pudge he had left was gone, but the crooked smile and mess he called hair was still there. "I'll see you later James." She whispered into his ear as he pulled away from her and quickly made his way to Deirdre's side where she grasped his hand tightly once more and pulled him along. "See you Lily!" He waved back causing her grip to tighten immensely around his hand!

"Lily…" Alice began staring at her in shock. A smirk appeared on Lily's face as she glanced back at Alice. "Like I said… Hectic summer!" She laughed and Alice rushed over to her, linking her arm through Lily's once more and pulling her along down the crowded streets.

X

"What the fuck was that?" She snapped under her breath, pulling James to her side. He hated when she was controlling like this. In the beginning, Deirdre had been sweet and gentle toward James. It seemed like an all right situation to get his mind off of Lily and the fight they had had. But as the summer began early for James with his suspension for leaving Snape dangling over the Black Lake for a night, she seemed to come after him with a vengeance when she finally returned for summer break. Her controlling habits growing more and more as each day passed and causing James' disgust for her to grow.

"What was what, Deirdre?" He grumbled back, following his mother's path ahead of them toward the Apothecary for her own personal supply of potions materials. "With Evans! You're suddenly friends or something now? And how come she can call your mother Dorea?" She growled at him, jealousy clearly visible across her face. "As a matter of fact, yes! Our mothers became friends this summer and we spent a large amount of time together because of them! And she's quite close with my mother actually." He declared, confidence somehow finding its way out as he thought about his summer with Lily. " Well I don't like it! So end it!" The grip around his wrist became too much and he pulled his arm away, stopping in the middle of the street and glaring at her.

"No." The frustration in his eyes, piercing through her as he rubbed his wrist, feeling the indents of where her nails had begun to dig in. "Excuse me?" She stood her ground in front of him, hands on her hips as she yelled out, causing James mother to turn around and see the situation behind her. "She and I are friends! I'm not stopping a friendship just because you feel our relationship is threatened! Clearly you have no faith in me as your boyfriend if that's the case!" He shouted back, causing a few stares to go their way. James noted a girl in front of Flourish and Blotts, eyes light up in excitement at the potential breakup, leaving James back on the market.

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" She crossed her arms once again, but James could hear the hint of worry in her voice. "It means… I need time to think Deirdre! Because if you think you can continue treating me like this and acting like I have to follow your every command, then I don't think this is going to work!" He could see her eyes glossing over, but the scowl remained across her face. "But…" She began but he had already begun walking towards his mother. As he reached her side, his eyes locked with hers. " If you haven't changed by the time we get back to school, I'm done." Without so much as a glance back he walked toward his mother and with a nod of approval from her, continued down the crowded streets.

X

"So what does this mean?" Alice sat there; staring intently at Lily, barely acknowledging the butter beer that Tom had set down in front of her minutes before. They had gone to the Leaky Cauldron not long after running into James so they could have somewhere quiet to talk. "I guess that somehow over the past month, we've become rather close friends." She laughed, thinking it all over in her head. "I mean we had spoken about it and both of us agreed we don't want to hide it. It's just a matter of seeing how everyone else takes to it." She finally looked up from her glass to see the smile across Alice's face. "What?" She laughed, raising her butter beer to her lips. "Do you know how long I've waited for you two to actually realize you'd make amazing friends?" Alice announced, hitting her hand against the table in excitement. "Well seeing as it's only been five years." Lily began, but Alice piped in. "Five long arse years Lil!" Lily just shrugged her shoulders in response. "I haven't been able to tell Marls and Celia yet. I mean I mentioned making a few new friends. Just never mentioned it was the Marauders." Alice let out a loud laugh before finally taking a sip of her drink.

"Marlene will scream at you for not telling her sooner. Celia will be good about it though." She nodded, wiping the foam mustache from her face. They both sat for a moment, taking everything in. "This last year for me just seems to become more and more intense!" Alice giggled away causing Lily to look over at her confused. "Well first everyone is friends now, so there won't be anymore fighting." Lily laughed and stared at Alice. "Hopefully there wont be any fighting." Alice gave her a slight nod, understanding that she was probably right. There was always arguments and drama at Hogwarts. "Then I have NEWTs so I'll probably be crying daily. Oh and Frank got Head Boy!" Alice cheered thinking of the day they both received their letters and the badge that emerged from his envelope. "Finally! Someone actually decent as Head Boy! Not like last year!" Lily scowled as she sat there remembering how afraid Reginald Cattermole was of everyone and how the Prefect Rota would change daily so people could do rounds with their friends because they threatened him. "Exactly what I thought!" Lily could see the happiness in Alice's eyes. She and Frank had been together since their third year at Hogwarts when Alice had accidentally tripped and hurt herself on the way to their first Hogsmead trip. Frank had found her and left his date to accompany her back to the hospital wing. The two of them had never missed a trip without the other since and had become the definition of a perfect couple when seen together around the castle.

"We're definitely in for a very interesting year." Lily smirked, thinking about how this year would go with the Marauders on her side. "Like you could have an interesting life, Evans!" Scoffed Emmeline Vance as she slid by their booth, Dorcas Meadowes trailing behind her nervously. "Oh bugger off Vance!" Alice snapped seeing the smugness across her face. "It's not my fault you guys are pathetic!" She smirked even more, feeling like she had just given the best insult ever. "Well it's not our fault you're a pathetic slag who spent all summer under Black!" Lily snapped back at her, proud of herself for having the courage to reveal dirt on Emmeline for once. However, she had forgotten that Dorcas was there and felt her stomach clench as she saw the hurt cross her face, immediately followed by anger. Dorcas Meadowes was a confident, beautiful girl. Her tanned skin and piercing blue eyes could lure in any guy she wanted, except Sirius Black. From the moment she had met the Marauders, she had always seen him as an exception when it came to dating. But because she was already Sirius and James' Quidditch friend, he wouldn't give her the time of day.

Lily watched Emmeline's mouth sputter as she quickly glanced back at Dorcas. "You horrid bitch!" Dorcas screeched, rushing off through the entryway to Diagon Alley. When she was out of sight, Vance immediately spun around to their table again. "What is wrong with you?" Lily out of the corner of her eyes could still see Alice sitting there in shock and complete disbelief of what she had just said. "Wrong with me? Talk about the pot calling the kettle black!" Emmeline stared at her with confusion flashing through the anger on her face. "You started on us! I merely fought back with something I knew would get to you."

Alice watched the proud smirk emerge on Lily's face and she couldn't feel more proud of her friend than at that moment. Emmeline Vance had been going after Lily for years. It was primarily due to her obsession with James the first few years of school and that he wouldn't look at anyone other than Lily. But since she realized that James' mind wouldn't change any time soon, she moved on and started going after Lily for her grades and work ethic. Lily had never fought back in the past but merely sat there and took it, letting it all come back to hit her later and causing her self-confidence to plummet. Alice could see that only after a month around James, and Lily's sass and confidence in herself was beginning to return, whether she knew it or not. Maybe Lily being James' friend would actually be extremely beneficial in the end for her.

"You didn't think of Dorcas feelings at all did you?" Emmeline growled down at her. "Actually I did. I figured it would have been better to hear this from someone other than from Black himself and be caught off guard. Because if you didn't know Vance, he talks about everyone he's slept with to her and it would become quite the shock to have her best friend mentioned and feel betrayed!" Lily watched the realization flash before Emmeline's eyes as she began to step back from their table. "I need to find her." She quickly turned on her heal and ran towards the same doorway that Dorcas had gone through moments before. As Lily glanced back at Alice, she let out a small giggle at her facial expression. "You alright there?"

Alice finally closed her mouth and stared dumbfounded at her friend. "I've never seen you like this! I'm so proud!" She began to clap and bounce in her seat causing Lily to shake her head.

X

James and Sirius sat outside of the Apothecary, still waiting on Dorea who was having the time of her life with the new shipment of Poppy heads. "So you didn't fully break up with her. Its just a break." Sirius murmured, trying to understand why James didn't just dump her. "Well I know there's no bloody way she can change by next week! It's a golden break up, making none of it my fault!" He laughed seeing Sirius shake his head. "James?" He glanced up to see Dorcas standing in front of him. Her eyes were slightly glossed and her face blotchy. "Can I speak with you?" Her eyes quickly glanced at Sirius and then back at James. "Privately?" He felt a strange feeling in his gut as he thought about how hurt she must be about not becoming Captain and how this conversation would go. "Of course!" He nodded concerned and pushed himself up and followed her to the alley beside the shop. "Look Dorcas, about the Captain position I…" He began as soon as they were alone, but she covered her hand over his mouth. "We both know that people listen to you more than me. I knew you were a shoe in when you scored and won us the cup last year. No hard feelings what so ever." James stared at her for a moment after she dropped her hand, unsure of what she wanted to talk about. "Then what did you need to talk about?"

He watched as the tears began to pool over her eyes again and she quickly looked down. "How many times was Emmeline with Sirius this summer?" Her voice cracked as she spoke. James had forgotten about her secret crush on Sirius over the years and the realization hit him that her best friend had spent most of the summer in bed with him. "Dorcas…" Her glare snapped up at him and she stared intently at him. "I already know. Just tell me how many times?" He slowly nodded and began to process how many times he saw her around this summer. "Four times I know of since he began living with me… But that's only been the past month." Her face turned bright red and strangely, the tears disappeared from her eyes. He watched her let out a deep breath and when her eyes met his again, her facial expression was completely calm. "Well then." Dorcas let out, no sign of hurt or anger in her voice. "That's the end of that friendship. See you back at school, James." She quickly spun on her heal and walked briskly out of the alleyway before James could even open his mouth to stop her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Im so sorry guys! I've been working non-stop this past week and a half because a big show came into my theatre so we had to set all of that up. Plus it just happened to be my week of midterms so I have been trying to finish all of that. Hopefully that two Chapters the week before last held you over until now. Ill try my best to get back to my usual posting schedule next week! ****Heres the chapter and I hope you enjoy and review! **

**Chapter 16**

Kings Cross Station was filled with its usual buzz as Lily pushed her cart through the crowded platforms. Her mother dropped her at the front as usual to avoid the chaos within. As she reached the barrier at Platform 9 ¾, a smirk spread on her face as she took in the sight of all the scared first year parents watching their children speed toward a wall at full force, sighs releasing as their kids vanished through the barrier. As the crowd began to move about for the next group to make their way in, Lily squeezed herself though to the middle attempting to make it onto the platform before the true chaos arrived thirty minutes later as the final rush of students came in before the train began to move. Glancing around her, there were many familiar faces that she had adapted to seeing over the years. Then there were a few here and there not so familiar that she figured must be first years.

"Lily Evans?" Out of the corner of her eyes, a tall brunette with bronzed skin stood, staring at her in amazement. "Hullo?" She turned and tilted her head. "Morgan Jones? From Grade School? Petunia said you went to a special school. I just never knew it was this kind of special." She giggled, nodding toward the barrier. "How do you…?" Lily stared at her, horrified that a muggle from her childhood knew her secret. "My sister Hestia will be going into her fourth year now." Lily recognized the name immediately. Hestia Jones was a small Gryffindor who kept to herself. She would talk to her roommates and her professors and that was it. Then it clicked in Lily's mind who the girl standing before her was. She wasn't extremely social when she attended Muggle School, but the few friends she did have were Charlotte Montgomery, and Morgan Jones. She remembered back to trying to have Morgan's sister play with them and would watch as Hestia screamed and rushed off. "I remember now…" She whispered out, causing Morgan's face to light up as her old friends memory returned.

"If I had known you were here I would have told Hestia to keep an eye out for you. Would have made her first year a lot easier than it was." She knew exactly what Morgan was referring to as well, the terror of being raised in a completely different environment and then suddenly being thrown into a world of full-blown magic. As Lily glanced by Morgan, she caught sight of Hestia leaning against her cart, her nose buried in one of her charms books. "Even if I had known, I would only be able to tell her and I don't really know how well she would have warmed up to me then. But I know exactly what she went through." Morgan shook her head and Lily could see from living with her sister, she understood and respected it. "I'll let you go catch your train, But can I just ask you one quick thing? If that's alright?" Slightly confused she nodded, not sure what Morgan would want to know after all these years.

"Can you keep an eye on Hestia? I know it's more of a favor but you remember how she is. I just want her to fall in with good people and you're the only other person aside from her that I know that can be my eyes and ears. Please Lily? I wouldn't ask if she didn't worry me so much." Even before Hogwarts, Lily remembered how afraid she was when the world of magic came into play. How it would suddenly all change now and she had no clue why, but because she understood what was going on, she would do her best with Hestia's situation and give it a try. "I'll do my best, Morgan." She nodded receiving a smile of approval from her and was surprised to be enveloped in a large hug. "Thank you!" She screeched and before Lily could say anything, she rushed off leaving Lily alone again. But as she looked forward, she saw the next group was moving out and an opening had appeared in front of the barrier and took her chance.

She rushed forward and into the wall, hearing small gasps behind her from some first years that had just arrived. As the wall passed around her, she let out a deep sigh when the air opened up as she stepped onto the platform. It was filled with students rushing about, attempting to find their friends and girls squealing as they told of their summer events. Lily pushed her way over to one of the luggage compartments, glancing down at her trunk and then back up at the high raised platform of the train. "Need a hand, Ginger?" She cringed at the nickname but felt her stomach flip at the recognition of the voice. Lily glanced up to see Barty standing in front of her. "I wouldn't mind it." She felt the giggle escape her throat before she could stop it. The smile that appeared on his face in response though gave her chills. He quickly lifted her trunk like it was nothing and placed it onto the cart. Not a single look of a struggle crossed his face. She didn't see a lot of muscle on him like she did with James. Crouch was more of a slender figured boy and if he did have muscle, it didn't exactly show on his small arms. "How was the rest of your summer then?" She asked, seeing him brush off the dirt of her trunk from his robes. "Just lots of Ministry things with Dad. Not very exciting." He chuckled as his eyes locked with hers. She had never noticed the caramel color laced in them before and found it rather intriguing.

"How was the rest of yours? I hear Sinclair wasn't too pleased with your new friendship." A smirk appeared across his face as he watch the confusion spread across hers. "I hadn't heard about that." She tried to think back to her lunch with James, Sirius and their mothers, but couldn't recall a single comment of Deirdre from any of them. "Well it was the talk of Diagon all last week. Brutal fight between the two of them. Actually almost ended their relationship." Shock spread through her on that note. "Just because were friends?" She scoffed out, in complete disbelief that anyone could have a relationship end because of a new friendship. "I though it was mad at first, but then I realized she was just threatened and jealous." Lily glanced up; seeing Barty smiling down at her made her cheeks take on a rose hue. "Jealous of what?" She couldn't figure out what could make her that way. They were just friends. "What's not to be jealous of? You're smart, independent, not to forget the fact that you're absolutely stunning!" She knew that if a persons face could turn as red as a phoenix, that was clearly the color of her skin at this moment. He continued to smile down at her until her name was shouted from behind her. Due to the lack of clarity in her mind, she couldn't find the strength to look away and see who called her. It didn't help either that he took her hand in his and leaned forward, touching his lips down against it.

"I'll see you around, Lily." The smile that followed caused her breath to catch in her chest. He quickly turned and strolled away, letting her hand slip out of his. "Lily!" She stared after him until she felt a presence by her side and glanced over to see Marlene standing there, dressed in beautiful clothing that she could only assume she bought in Paris. "Who was that and where can I get one?" She sighed watching Barty smile back at Lily. "Barty Crouch…" Lily breathed out, still unsure of what was happening to her whenever he was around. "You're telling me everything!" Marlene squealed, looping her arm through Lily's and pulling her back towards the compartments on the train, catching Lily off guard and causing her to stumble slightly.

X

Sirius had paused outside the barrier, his eyes locked upon a small brunette with her nose buried in a book. The small freckles that lined her nose were somehow visible even with her bronzed skin. Her piercing blue eyes quickly scanned along the lines of the book, drawing in every bit of information. He didn't realize he had held his breath until a piece of hair had fallen into her eyes and as she brushed it behind her ear, he let out a sigh of want. A want to be there for her, to be the person to brush that hair behind her ear and hold her close and call her his own. He had never felt anything like this before toward anyone and it caused his stomach to begin summersaulting. "You alright, Pads?" James saw the dazed look across his face and laughed out when he saw who he was staring at. "You have no shot. She doesn't talk to anyone and won't even give you the time of day!" He reached out, grabbing hold of his arm and dragging him to the barrier wall. Sirius pushed his way through but as he reached the other side, stopped and began to think. "Who is she?" He questioned as James almost crashed into him as he ran through. He swerved to the side, just avoiding nicking Sirius in the back of his legs with his trunk. "Hestia Jones. Now move before we get hit!"

He shoved him from behind until he moved and quickly rushed out of the way before the next person sped through the wall at full speed. "She's my goal for this year! I'm determined! I will get her attention and I promise you she will talk to me by the end of this year!" Sirius proclaimed as they reached the first luggage cart. But as he turned back to James, he found his friend with a scowl across his face. He followed his eyes down two luggage carts to find a deep red Lily, being clearly romanced by the young Barty Crouch. "That git!" Sirius began to make his way over, but was pulled back by James. "Leave it. We have no right to do anything yet." He grumbled out as he watched Barty kiss her hand and walk away. It made his stomach churn as Marlene came over and they began to girlishly talk. He recognized the way they acted too. The way girls would swoon after he would just wink at them or smile. All he wanted was for Lily to do this for him, but with Barty around, it was going to be a while. "She'll come around Prongs. Don't worry."

James nodded slowly as he watched them step onto the train, hoping Lily would catch sight of him and drop everything she was doing and rush over and hug him. To hold her close and let the scent of her surround him and to feel the tickle of her red hair brush along his face, but it was only a wish, that he knew wouldn't come true any time soon. "Here's to hoping." He sighed as he made his way along the platform, seeing Remus on the other end, speaking with someone who James recognized as Frank Longbottom. Frank stood over six feet and was rather lanky with a head full of black curls. As James and Sirius drew closer, they saw something shine from his chest and they both immediately knew what it was. "Well, well, well! If it isn't our new head boy!" Sirius chuckled as they drew closer, a smile spreading across Franks face as he caught sight of them. "If you four take advantage of this, I wont go easy on you." Frank laughed as James patted him on the back. "We'll go easy on you this year. Don't worry. Reg was just such an easy target last year we couldn't resist!" Sirius laughed as he leaned against Remus who just shook his head. "Poor boy didn't see what was coming." He mumbled, thinking about every bad thing they had done to the boy before his Head Girl had to step in and stop them. "Anyone seen Wormtail?" James noted his absence as he glanced around the group. "Maybe he's on the train already? He could be early for once." Remus laughed out, realizing how ridiculous he sounded. Peter was never early. He was lucky if he made it on time ever. "He'll show up eventually Moony." Sirius chuckled, patting his friend on the back. He opened his mouth to speak again, when a flash of brown hair caught his eye, leaving him speechless.

Hestia stood at the luggage car, struggling to lift her trunk onto it. "Excuse me." Sirius mumbled, pushing out of the group and over to her side. Remus and Franks eyes following his movements while James stood there, shaking his head. Hestia let out a gasp as her trunk began to slip and tumble back toward her. She closed her eyes, waiting for the crushing pain of her trunks weight to crash into her body, for the humiliation of the entire platform seeing her fail to begin, but nothing happened. As she peaked open one eye, one of the Gryffindor boys stood beside her. His grey eyes pierced through hers as he glanced back from pushing her trunk onto the car. He slid a piece of his smooth black hair behind his ears as it had fallen into his eyes from moving her trunk. She had seen him around the common room before, but tried to hide out of his sight. He was a Marauder, and she never wanted to be at the end of one of their pranks. "You alright?" His voice was deep with a slight hoarseness to it. She couldn't speak. Hestia rarely spoke to anyone and now someone was looking for a response from her after all these years and she didn't know what to do.

"Hello?" He questioned again, leaning down to look at her face, concern spread over his as she looked up. She quickly nodded, averting her eyes from his. A smile spread across Sirius' face as he received some sort of response from her. "You're Hestia, right? Hestia Jones?" Her eyes darted back up to his face; he watched the color drain from her own as she slowly nodded. He smiled charmingly down at her. "Sirius Black." He reached out his hand to her. She stared hesitantly at it for a moment, her body frozen as she tried to register why he was trying to talk to her. His hand shifted slightly back, pulling her attention to reality once more. He began pulling his hand away, seeing she wasn't ready for this jump, but as his hand began to lower, she reached down and grabbed it, shaking it gently. His eyes lit up and she felt a rush of warmth travel through her that she couldn't explain. "Well hopefully I'll see you around Hestia." His voice seemed to perk up as their hands slipped away from one another. As he walked away from her, she stood their trying to register what just happened. No one ever really acknowledged her before, and suddenly one of the boys that every girl at Hogwarts dreamed of talking to, was paying attention to her. She glanced over at her carriage, her owl staring back at her from his cage. "What is going on, Edward?" She sighed, smiling lightly as her owl hooted in response.

"What was that, Padfoot?" Remus questioned as Sirius slipped back into the group. "I want to get to know her. She seems interesting. I'm curious." He shrugged, not pulling any more attention to the topic. Lucky for him, at that moment, Dorcas came over to their group. "Gentlemen." She nodded her head. "My lady." Sirius bowed down to her, receiving a small giggle in return. He had known for a long time that Dorcas always had feelings for him, but he respected her too much to ever try. She was one of his closest friends from the start of Hogwarts and due to that, he wasn't going to play any games with her because he didn't want to lose her in his life. He never had it in him to hurt her the way he had hurt so many other girls in the past.

Her eyes twinkled with excitement at Sirius' response and James felt a pinch of pain as he realized what she was most likely thinking. "How goes it Dorcas?" Remus chimed in, giving her a small grin. "Not bad. I was just curious if any of you had seen Marlene or Lily? I was going to try and sit with them." James saw the tinge of confusion spread across most of the faces in the group. No one knew of the fight between Meadowes and Vance besides himself. "They went to find a compartment already." James mumbled out, seeing Frank roll his eyes because of course James knew where Lily was, whether she liked it or not. No one had informed him of their sudden friendship, which James knew he should probably do eventually. "Alright. I'll go find them. See you boys at school." She smiled sweetly as she bounced off toward the passenger cars. "I thought we were gentlemen?" Sirius shouted back toward her. "Keep dreaming, Black!" She chimed back as she hopped up the stairs into the train car.

"We should probably find a car soon as well before the rush comes in." Frank noticed the crowd on the platform thickening with students, as the time grew closer to the train's departure. "Sounds good. Wormtail can find us in there." Remus nodded as the four of them set off toward the train.


End file.
